


True Love: A Second Chance

by Petri808



Series: True Love [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Fights, Heartbreak, Magic-Users, Pregnancy, Spells & Enchantments, True Love, Wedding, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Their fates always seem to lead back to one another, but they had no idea how far they had already gone to get here.  And just as Natsu and Lucy think they'll be living their happily ever after lives, her father just has to try and ruin things... or will another part of her past come to their rescue?Join Lucy as she fulfills her destiny with Natsu and the others coming along for the journey.





	1. Chapter 1

Previous Book: (My Fairytail Romance)

Time skip 6 months later

 

She holds his head in her hands. His pink hair now stained with blood, she cradles his body as tears flow like unwavering torrents down her face.  “I should have been here sooner!” _She bellows in agony._ “Why’d you try to fight him alone?...”

 

“Luucy?” His response is shaky

“Natsu! I’m here, Natsu Please don’t you die on me!”

“It’s okay Lucy; you’re safe now that Zeref is dead. Remember I’ll always love you….”  His voice trails off, eyes closing.

“NATSSUUU!!! NOOOO!!!!” She hugs him tight, pressing his face up against her tear laden cheek.

Sniffling is heard all around her.

“Meredy, Meredy! Sensory Link!” Lucy cries out.

“Lucy, that’s not a good..”

“PLEASE!”

“Maguilty Sense.” A glowing band appears on both of their wrists.

Caressing his face, “Natsuuu. Stay with me please… Stay…” her whispers muffled through her weeping.  “Oh No I feel him slipping…  NATSUU!! No You can’t leave me!!”  Unable to sense him anymore…..  She closes her eyes, “Natsu…H,he’s gone” she mutters through clenched teeth. 

 

Her mind starts to race, faster and faster until it becomes a blur. After a few minutes she kisses his forehead and lays his body down gently.  Standing up in a semi-daze, all the sentiments she feels activates her Dragon Force.  Her body begins to flicker, glowing white hot; too many negative emotions are taking hold of her too quickly, anger, sadness… **_Regret._**

 

The thoughts begin to focus into a single type of thread, _‘This is all My fault, if I hadn’t given up on him, if I hadn’t fought my true feelings for him to stay with Sting….. He might still be here with Me….He wouldn’t be dead!!!’_ A low guttural sound resonates from deep within her as her glow becomes more luminescent.  Heat waves pulsating from all of the emotional turmoil radiate out from her becoming so blistering that those around her are forced to back away.  “AHHHHHHH!” She screams out, the anguish in her voice unmistakable, her hair flies out around her as if hurricane winds have struck. 

 

The aura surrounding her shifts to a reddish black color. _‘All my Fault!! I should have been by his side!  I should have been with him.  Now he’s gone, Gone!!’_   She releases another ear piercing roar but her energy level is draining at a massive rate. _‘I can’t believe..’_ Her body starts to waver. _‘I, don’t want to believe he’s…’_ The glowing starts to dissipate as her energy is sapped, her body temperature is returning to normal;

 

“You can’t leave me Natsu… I Still Love You…..” Starting to collapse, she sees her friends running towards her as she blacks out.

 

~~~~~~

 

Floating above the scene

“Where am I? What’s going on?”

“Son, you’re in the rift between life and death.”

“Igneel?!”

“It is not your time, son. You need to go back, she needs you.”

“Ugh, what is this pain I’m feeling,” he clutches his chest. "Who needs me, Lucy?” he utters

“Yes son.” Igneel points to Lucy who is in the grips of an extremely powerful Dragon Force episode.

“What is she saying? Why is she acting like that?”

“She is blaming herself for your death; the sensory link must be why you can still feel her.” Natsu looks down to his wrist and sees a glowing pink bracelet.

“But it wasn’t her fault.”

“She feels that if she had left Sting and given in to her Love for you, she would have been by your side and maybe even protected you from Zeref. Look at her son.”  They see massive energy waves radiating out from her.  Natsu drops to his knees as the pain becomes excruciating. “She has become very powerful but at the same time it makes her even more vulnerable.  Lucy is much more special to you than you know and you are for her. That is why you need to go back to her.” 

Gritting his teeth, “Tell me How! She’s with Sting now, their engaged.  I’ve lost her because I was too stupid to tell her how I felt.  Why would she need me?!”

“She is already..................”

 

“What!!!” His pain subsiding; they look to see her collapsing.  “Is she okay?!”

“She’s fine for now; she just fainted from the energy drain.”

Igneel reveals the rest of their past history from 400 years ago. Natsu is in absolute shock. 

 

“She’s not going to believe me. She’ll think it was just a dream I had.  Even I’m having a hard time believing you." 

“We can help you with that.”

“Whose we?”

“Weisslogia and I.”

“But how?”

“When you wake up call for us and our spirits will come. Now it’s time to wake up son.”

“Dad, I miss you.”

“I miss you too boy, but I’ll always be with you. Now, go to her…”

 

~~~

 

Softly groaning, “Igneel….” “…..Lucy…” 

“Natsu!” “He’s waking up!”  “Natsu can you hear me?”

Slowly opening his eyes he sees Wendy in a trance healing him and around them are their closest friends. Looking up, he sees Lucy’s brown eyes are staring intently into his.  Her cheeks are stained with tears, her eyes puffy and red; she is cradling him in her arms.

“Natsu, thank goodness I thought I lost you!” she hugs onto him. “I, I didn’t know what I was going to do if I did.”  Tears begin to fall down her face once more. 

“Lucy?” His voice still weak, “Please don’t cry; you know I can’t stand to see you cry...” He reaches out to her face and is able to wipe some of the tears away.  “But how am I alive?”

Sniffling now, “Thanks to Wendy.”

“H-how long was I gone?”

“Over an hour,” she mutters; a frown back on her face.

“Lucy there’s something I need to tell you.”

“Shh, you need to rest Natsu.”

“No, It’s too important to wait. But I know you won’t believe me so will you please just find Sting, Rogue, and Gajeel and bring them here; help me to sit up.”

“But, Natsu you really need to rest.”

“Please Luce; while I was dying,” she flinches at _that_ word, “Igneel revealed some things about all of us that I need to tell you now.”

“Igneel?” Surprised, “A,Alright Natsu, Gray could you please get Sting and Rogue, Erza find Gajeel,” as she helps Natsu into a sitting position.

Gray/Erza- “Sure Lucy.”

 

Sting has been watching from a distance, absolutely livid that she was with his rival. He heard her telling him not to leave her, that she still _‘Loved Him’_ , he watched as her emotions sets off her Dragon Force. He’s never seen or felt that much power and energy come from her before or anyone for that matter.  He knows it was all because of Him and it’s left him Seething with rage!  Rogue just stands silent next to him; knowing nothing he could say will be of any help.

 

“Sting, Rogue, Natsu has asked for you.”

Incensed, “What for?!” He snarls at Gray

“Hey I don’t know why! Please just come, he said he has something important he has to tell All of you slayers.”

Rogue puts his arm on Stings and motions, _‘Come on.’_  “It must be important for him to ask for us.” 

“Ugh! Fine,” he growls crossing his arms and follows behind Gray and Rogue.  Erza has also found Gajeel and they all make their way to the others.

 

Now standing in front of Lucy and Natsu, Sting keeps his arms crossed. Being this close to them he’s starting to lose control of his own anger.  His eyes turn white and his body starts to glow, Rogue grips his shoulder.  “What do you want Salamander! Isn’t it enough that My fiancée is here cradling You in her arms and not with me!!” he roars!  “I heard what she said to you!  The guy who left her behind!  I picked her back up!  I took care of her and lavished her with everything you didn’t!!  Why the hell does she still Love You!”  

Lucy taking Sting’s reaction as a threat hugs on tight to Natsu, her eyes too begin to turn white and her body begins to glow. “Sting! He’s in no condition to fight you!” she snarls back.

“Lucy, stop, he has every right to be angry; you are His love.” She looks down at her pink haired boy; nods and turns off her Dragon Force.  Natsu now looks back to Sting narrowing his eyes, “I’m sorry Sting, I Love her as much, No more than you but I cannot read her mind.  I do not know why she still loves me after what I did to her; except I can guess that even though I did leave that one time, she admitted that deep down she knew I would never knowingly hurt her.  You need to forgive her for leading you to this point.  Back in Crocus, even though she admitted still loving me, she pushed me away because she didn’t want to hurt you.”

Snarling, “So you guys did do more than just say good-bye to each other didn’t you! I knew when I smelled him on you I should have been more suspicious but you had me wrapped around your finger!  You, you little bitch!”

“You really wanna call me that!!” Her eyes change to white again “You Son Of A…!”    

“Lucy.” Natsu squeezes her arm, stopping her change. “That’s enough.”  “As for you Sting you’re really not going to like what comes next so I’ll need help with that.”  Chanting, “I call upon the spirits of Igneel & Weisslogia to appear before us!”

“Weisslogia?!” mutters Sting, his Dragon Force dissipating. His eyes grow wide as the two dragons appear in front of them. “Dad!”

“Hello Son, I’m sorry but I have more bad news for you.”

“Now What! I don’t think I can take anymore?!” he shouts

“Sting, you cannot have Lucy, she’s already married…… to Natsu.”


	2. Chapter 2

“WHHAAAT!!” he screams even more irate than before. He launches towards Natsu but luckily  Rogue, Gajeel, and Gray are able to grab and pin him to the ground.  “Get off me!” he screams at them.  Audible gasps can be heard all around them. 

 

Weisloggia- “Sting you need to stop and listen to what we have to say!”

 

“Why should I! If I kill him then she won’t be married anymore!  Fuck, Rogue you traitor!  Let me up!”

 

“Sting, you can’t kill him. She’s not going to let you; she is much stronger than either of you if pushed to it, you saw that with your own two eyes when she lost control of her Dragon Force and that was just the beginning.”

 

“What are you talking about?! She’s not stronger than he or I!  That was just her emotions getting the best of her.”

 

Weisloggia snaps, “Son, that’s not the only reason so just shut up and listen! All will be revealed by the end of this night!”

 

“Ugh! Damn it!” 

 

Igneel- “Boy’s please let him up. But Sting, I’m warning you to behave or I’ll pin you down next time.”  Complying they allow Sting to stand but, Rogue and Gajeel keep their grips on his shoulders just in case.

“Let me explain. Remember before when we told you guys when you were sent to this time your memories had been erased.”  They nod.  “Well what we didn’t tell you is that Lucy is also from the Past.” 

Now everyone is stunned, most notably Lucy who lets out a loud gasping sound and covers her mouth.

“400 years ago as children, Lucy was the daughter of the Celestial Wizard Anna who helped Zeref to send us all to the future. Lucy’s father was a Dragon Slayer.  Her mother wouldn’t tell us who he was but I have an idea of who it might be; that is why Lucy was able to transition to a Dragon Slayer so easily; its’ in her blood.” 

Lucy’s eyes expand even more.

“What we do know is that Anna was afraid of this man and how he would react if he found out they had a child and that is why she sent Lucy to the future; to get her away from him.”

 

Weisslogia- “While her mother was working with Zeref; Lucy would often play with you kids. Even then, you Sting had an intense crush on her, which is probably why you are still attracted to her today.  You boys would fight constantly for her attention.  But no matter how hard you tried she was always closest to Natsu.”  Lucy looks down at the boy in her arms who grins back at her.  Sting rolls his eyes and huffs.  

 

Igneel- “In those days, it was not uncommon to arrange the marriages of children. Her mother insisted that before you all were sent she be married to Natsu, that way she’d have someone to protect her in the future.  But we had to erase your memories of all of it planning to reveal it at the right time to you; we just didn’t realize we wouldn’t have a chance; until now.”

 

“So Lucy is My wife.” Natsu sneers at Sting

But Sting taunts back, “Yeah but I _Had_ her first!”

“What do you mean _had_ her?”

Rogue- “Sting don’t!”

Snickering- “First to take her to bed!”

“Fuck you Sting!”

“No, that’s what she did!”

Lucy- “Stop it Sting! Just shut up already!”  She starts to glow again as the anger starts to mount.

Rogue- “Dude, that was a low blow!”

“Tch, she was so amazing, the way she’d…”

Natsu hurls a fireball at Sting, “Just shut the fuck up, you asshole!!”

But just as Sting is about to retaliate their fathers step in. Roaring loud enough to catch everyone by surprise; “Stop it you two!” growls both Weisslogia and Igneel

“Sorry dad.” Both boys mutter

 

Igneel- “When Natsu lingered in the rift between life and death I revealed all of this to him. Thinking you wouldn’t believe him we agreed to come and tell you the story.  But that’s not all.  There is someone that can bring your memories back.”

“Really!” they all shout

“Grandeeney please appear!”

“You summoned me Igneel?”

“Grandeeney!” Squeals Wendy

“Hi my Precious One!”

“Grandeeny we need your help, it is time that these kids get their memories back.”

“As you wish.” She prepares herself for the spell as the others wait in relative silence.

 

Lucy had been quiet as the dragons revealed their past, now she ponders what she has learned. _‘I’m married to Natsu, I Love him but that’s still a shocker. 400 years… And my parents, aren’t my real parents.. My father was a dragon slayer! Who was he?’_   Sensing her trepidations Igneel speaks directly to her.

 

“Lucy my dear, I know these revelations are a lot to take in. The woman Layla is a descendant of Anna’s lineage, she was asked to raise you as her own and not to reveal your true identity.  But Layla did love you as her own, for all purposes, she is your mother.”  He smiles. 

“Your father was a very formidable Dragon Slayer, the most powerful one I have ever encountered. I am certain that even more magic lies dormant within you still waiting to be revealed.  The lacrima that Sting gave you not only sparked your inactive genes but it also amplified them, and that is why we warned him not to push you any further. ” 

Softening his expressions, “And as for Natsu, while yes technically you are already married, in this present time you would still need to make it official again. So the choice is still yours to make on whom you want to be with.”

 

“Hey dad! Whose side are you on!” Natsu screeches at his dad

“Natsu, you were small children at the time, now as adults, you both should be free to make such a final decision.”

Still processing, “I guess this will all sink in eventually.” She whispers, “Maybe it will help when we can remember more….”

“At least now you know why you and Natsu are so drawn to each other. With you two, even as children, it seems to have been love at first sight.”

With a warm smile she looks down at Natsu. “Maybe it’s what they call True Love?”  Grinning back at her he wraps his arms around her waist and rests his head on her shoulder.

Igneel smiles, “Now that’s my boy! And don’t forget, I wanna see grandbabies!”

“Eh! Grandbabies!” Lucy chides, “Don’t be getting ahead of yourself dad.”

 

Sting, who had been eavesdropping on their conversation, turns his back to them. _‘This is so unfair! That should be me hugging her and talking about kids with my father!’_

 

“I am ready.” Declares Grandeeney, “Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, and Wendy please stand right next to Lucy and Natsu.”

“Sky Dragon’s Healing Spell plus Cure! I release that which has been held locked in time immemorial! Apelefthérosi Mnímis!  Memory Release!!”  A soft white light envelops the 6 slayers.  Their eyes begin to close just before they all collapse into unconsciousness.

“What’s going on?” Asks Erza, her voice reflecting concern

Grandeeney- “Do not worry my dear; they have only fainted. All of their past memories are flooding back to them; it’s a bit of a shock to the brain but it should only last a short time.”

 

Around 10 minutes later the 6 kids are starting to wake up, helped to their feet by those around them. 

Grandeeney- “How do you all feel?”

Gajeel- “A little hung over like I drank too much,” the others nodding in agreement.

Weisslogia- “Do you remember anything?”

Gajeel- “I remember fighting with Natsu a lot as a kid!”

Natsu- “Aye, I remember that metal head!”

Sting- “We were best friends,” he looks at Rogue

Rogue- “Just like now.” Looking back at Sting

Wendy- Giggling, “I remember playing with Lucy, she would babysit me.”

Lucy- “And I remember…..marrying Natsu,” she whispers looking down at him. He grins from ear to ear.  Sting frowns and looks away, his heart is sinking and he doesn’t want them to see the tears forming in his eyes.

 

“Well it seems like your memories are back. Sadly it is time for the three of us to return to the spirit realm.”

“Don’t leave us!” Wendy, Natsu, and Sting cry out

Weisloggia- “Sting, remember don’t do anything hasty, and be a good man!”

Grandeeney- “I’m so proud of how strong you have become Wendy!”

Igneel- “My boy; cherish and protect my daughter-in-law; and call me again when my grandkids arrive!”

 

“We will always be in your hearts!” the three dragons avow as they disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

All of their friends gather around Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel and start bombarding them with questions, curious as to what the Dragon Slayers remember, but Sting who is still angry starts to walk away from the group to think. Rogue tries to stop him.  “Get away from me Rogue; I don’t want to talk right now!”

“Sting, it’s over, they’re married; we were all there when it happened.  There’s nothing you can do about it so you’re gonna have to move on.”

“Says who?!  We were kids when they were forced to marry.  You heard Igneel, they would still need to make it official in this time; they’ll still need to make a final decision.   And That means there’s still a chance!”

“They may have been pushed into it, but it was because of how close they were.  Why can’t you just get it through that thick skull of yours! Agh! Just look at her Sting, isn’t it obvious she’s choosing him?”

Snarling, “Not if I can help it!” and rushes back towards Lucy and Natsu.

 

Sensing an intense energy source the crowd’s part and back away in silence as Sting activates his full Dragon Force and shoves his way through.  Several step forward to try and pull him back, Rogue Gajeel, even Gray joins in but Sting’s anger is overpowering, throwing them off.

Standing before Natsu, “I’ve battled you for her heart before and I am not giving her up without a fight!” he roars.

Natsu tries to stand but his legs give out from under him, he’s too weak, too injured.  Narrowing his eyes at Sting, there is a growl to his tone, “I will die before I let you touch her again!"

“So be it!” Sting screams.  “Lucy, get away from him, I don’t want to hurt you too!”

“I’m not leaving his Side!”  She snaps back, her eyes turning a stark white.  “If you want a war, you’re the one who’s gonna get hurt!!”  Releasing Natsu she stands up in front of him like a shield.  “Erza, Gray, Wendy take Natsu and move away!” 

 

As they drag Natsu a few yards back they turn to see Lucy’s rage is taking full control over her body.  Her hair begins to whip around her as the vibration in her voice intensifies, “Black Celestial Dragon!”  Tapping into her Second Origin she unlocks another dormant Dragon Slayer gene and utters a thunderous roar so deafening everyone around them grabs their ears.  Sting flinches, his eyes reflecting a growing concern; an alarm is going off in his head but still he holds his ground.  

Now her whole body is metamorphosing.  Transitioning into Dragon force, this time it is unlike anything they had seen before from her.  No longer white, her aura turns red, blood red.  Teal blue and jet black scales appear around her face, down her neck and upper arms.  Her blond hair is streaked with thick teal highlights.  Her hands become more claw-like and black/purple veined wings spout from her back. 

She closes her eyes and gives one last piercing cry as she stretches them out to full span behind her, maybe 10 feet from tip to tip.  When she opens them again her eyes are now a light crystalline shade of amethyst. 

 

Cracking her neck she grins at Sting who stands now with absolute fear in his eyes.  His knees are starting to buckle and his body quivers in trepidation. 

“W,w,what the hell have you become?!” He stammers.

With a menacing look in her eyes and a sinister grin the timbre of her voice is ominous, “My father’s daughter; are you ready?”

 

Seizing the opportunity, Rogue pulls back forcefully on Sting’s shoulders, “Don’t do it! Remember what your dad said, she’ll kill you if you try to attack him!”

She smirks but her eyes soften just a tad, “You should listen to him Sting.  I don’t really want to hurt you.  There was a time that I did Love you, but…” she looks back to Natsu whose eyes show a mixture of excitement and terror, then back to Sting.  “Now, I will kill anyone that tries to harm him.”

Letting out an audible sigh Sting acquiesces and hangs his head, “Blondie…” His Dragon Force dissipating he finally allows Rogue and Gajeel to pull him away through the hushed crowds.     

 

Exhaling as she shudders from the adrenaline rush, Lucy allows her body to slowly return to normal.  But even with her increased power it has weakened her immensely.  She staggers over to Natsu and collapses beside him still breathing heavily. 

Putting his hand to her cheek he mutters, “I hope I never piss you off like that!”

She starts to laugh, “Oh, something tells me that you will sooner or later.”

 

Lucy’s laughter brings the crowd back from their shock.  Erza in awe of how powerful Lucy has become just has to ask, “What the hell was that?!!  You were almost transforming into a Dragon!”

Shrugging her shoulders, “I honestly don’t know,”  “But it must have something to do with whoever my father really was.  I’ll need to train harder so it doesn’t drain my energy so much.  But in the meantime I’ve got a quick fix!”

“What’s that, eating your element?” Asks Gray

“Sort of, Epanafortisi; in a way, a celestial wizard’s element.”  She raises her hands and face to the sky and begins to chant.  “Oh Heavenly Bodies, bestow your healing powers upon this caster, grant me your everlasting power!”  A warm yellow glow surrounds her body, enveloping it and infuses into her skin rejuvenating her.  “Ahh, much better!”

 

Whispers begin to permeate through the crowd of onlookers.  “Did Lucy’s Dragon colors remind you of someone?”   “And that energy, I swear we’ve sensed it before.”   “Not just someone, a certain Dragon…”   “Could that mean!….”   “But she’s nothing like _him_.”

 

 

After resting for a time, the air has finally calmed from the heated showdown.  Lucy tells Natsu she needs to speak to Sting, alone; he agrees realizing she must close that chapter in her life and hell; she can obviously take care of herself.  

Finding him leaning against a tree; Rogue just bows his head to her and walks away, “Sting, could I please speak with you, alone?”

Letting out a lamenting sigh he nods.

 

They walk a few feet away where they feel no one will be able to hear them, but Rogue listens in with his dragon hearing. 

“I’m so sorry Sting that things have turned out this way.”

“Yeah...” The tone of dejection

“I want you to know I meant everything I had said until now.  I did love you and had every intention of staying with you.  It’s just under the circumstances…. I need to be with Natsu now...”

“I know Blondie, I know.  With our memories returned I get it.  But, that doesn’t make it any easier…”

“Sting…” she takes the engagement ring off her finger and tries to hand it to him.

“No you keep it, as a gift.  Maybe think of it as a wedding present.”  He gives her a weak smile.

She returns it with a sincere smile, “Can we still be friends?  I don’t want to lose you completely.”

 _Long Exhale,_ “Blondie, I have and will always be there for you, and if Pinky screws up again you can just run right back to me!”  He grins.  “I’ll take you any way I can.”

She chuckles and nods.  He tells her he will have all of her belongings packed up and sent to Fairytail.  She kisses his cheek and hugs him good bye but he holds her in his arms for as long as she allows taking in her pacifying scent for a final time. _Vanilla and Lavender…_

 

As he watches her walk away he crosses his arms, hugging his chest and breathes deeply.  Her scent lingers on his skin and clothes, her touch still warm on his body.  He’s reminded of her soothing caresses that would lull him to sleep, how he would hold her tight when she was sad or in ecstasy.  He replays images of her smiling, laughing, with her big bright brown eyes staring deep into his soul... 

 

She was and will always be his first love.

 

“Are you okay man?” Rogue asks walking back up to him 

 _Sigh_   “No, but like you said, what choice do I have.”

“You’ll find someone else, I’m sure.”

“Man… Not like her, that one was Always special…”

 

 

 

Far away at a distant mountain range, _‘Anna? No it can’t be; she’s long gone. It’s like Anna, but yet a Slayer.  I detect so much power being released!  What is this that I am sensing?’_


	4. Chapter 4

Almost a month later, Natsu is still in the guilds infirmary.  Porlyusica had to place him in an induced coma so that his body would heal uninterrupted.

 

Having lost her own apartment, Lucy has moved into Natsu’s cottage.  But wanting it to be a surprise and to make it more of _‘their’_  home, Levy and a few others help complete some minor renovations to the place.  She’s enlarged the bathroom adding a double furo bath, a walk in closet to the main bedroom, and added a spare room to hold her desk, books and bed.   

She works on all of this during the day but at night she spends that precious time next to his bedside waiting for him to wake up.

 

Gradually Natsu opens his eyes, squinting as the lights glare is bright and blurry; he tries to re-focus them; but it takes several minutes as slowly the images return back to normal.

Turning his head to the side he sees Lucy sitting on a chair beside the cot; resting her head on her arms asleep.  Gently placing a hand on her head he tenderly strokes her hair, twisting a few strands of her silky golden locks through his fingers.

“Mmm, Natsu stop moving around so much, I’m trying to get some sleep.” She whines

His eyes soften, even misting a little as he chuckles quietly to himself, _‘when did the roles reverse?’_

He continues to play with her hair.

“Natsu, stop I’m tr…” her eyes pop open. “Natsu!  You’re awake!” she jumps on his body and hugs him tight.

“Woah, I’m supposed to still be healing here.” He teases

Laughing too she loosens her grip and sits up, but her legs still straddling his waist, “Gomen.”

 

“Lucy I’m sorry I hurt you again.”

“What are you talking about?”

“While I hovered over the scene with Igneel, I saw, how sad and angry you were; how you blamed yourself for what happened.  But Luce it wasn’t your fault and it kills me inside to have seen you so upset knowing I was the cause again.”

Her eyes widen in stunned acknowledgment, “You saw all of that? But h-how’d you know I was blaming myself?  I was thinking it in my head.”

“Igneel told me what you were thinking, but while all that energy was coming from you; I felt a sharp, stabbing pain in my chest.  I could feel everything you were feeling.”  He pauses.  “I-I think it was my heart breaking.”

“My heart was breaking...” she murmurs. “But how could we have been so connected like that?”

“The sensory link.”

“Huh?  Oh right, I forgot about that.”  Looking down, “Natsu I did blame myself at the time.  I really thought, well part of me still thinks that if I had been by your side like the team we used to be, things would have turned out different.” _Exhale_.  She looks back up with a soft smile, “But I’ve had this past month to think about it all and I know I shouldn’t blame myself for what happened.  The past is the past and as difficult of a journey this has been at times, I’d like to believe it will only make us stronger.”   

 

“Why do you doubt yourself so much, Luce you were always the strong one.”

“You think so?” Hers eyes sparkle

“In so many ways… While you were gone I came to realize that you were always the one who gave me the strength to endure whatever was thrown my way.” _Sigh_ “I don’t think I would have fought as hard or survived all these years if you hadn’t been here with me.”  He places his hand on her cheek; she covers his hand with hers, their eyes both growing teary, “I was so lucky to have bumped into you that day in Hargeon.” _Sigh_  “I’ve missed you so much.  I was really lost without you by my side.”   

“I’ve missed you too Natsu,” she whispers leaning down and kissing him softly on the lips.

 

She sits back up and Natsu sits himself up too embracing her, “Can I just hold you forever Luce, I don’t ever wanna let you go...” Grinning, she nibbles his ear lobe causing him to tense a little, “Wh,hat are doing..”

“Oh you know you like it!” she purrs as she moves onto his neck. “So just give in.”

“Someone’s gotten feistier...” he groans as a lust begins to swell on him.

“I’ve waited a very, very long time for this…” she breathes into his ear making him shudder. “…and now you’re all mine.”

Tightening his grip around her body, he runs his hands along the small of her back.  She brings her face to meet his and leans in to kiss his warm lips.  His hands start to wander lower to her waist and then her thighs.  “I wanna make love to you Lucy.”  He murmurs into her ear. 

“Soon my love, wait till we get home.” She purrs, “I’ll make your first experience mind-blowing… I promise.”

He pouts making her chuckle.  She just kisses his lips again and goes back to nibbling his ear.  “Luce you are making this really difficult for me.”  He groans again.

“You mean _‘hard’_ on you?” she giggles

“Uh! Such a tease!”  He squeezes her thighs eliciting more giggles.

 

Calming her giggles, she exhales and sits back staring into his emerald green eyes; she speaks softly, “Natsu?" 

“Yes, Luce?”

“Will you marry me Natsu?”

His eyes become vivid and filled with excitement!  “You damn right I’m marrying you!  Nothing’s getting in my way!”  

 

A high pitched shriek is heard startling the couple.  The infirmary door suddenly flies open as Mira, Erza, Levy and others tumble in.  Both turning bright red; quickly climbing off of Natsu and him pulling the blankets up to hide something, Lucy screams, “You guys were eavesdropping!” 

Un-piling herself from the group Levy is still in a giggling fit. “Well we heard talking and came to check on you guys.  When we heard _‘Marry Me’_  Mira screamed and everyone surged forward.”

“Finally you two!!” Mira continues to squeal.  “It took long enough!   I thought I was going to have to drug you and drag you away from Sting before the wedding!”

“Mira!” Lucy yells but starts to laugh hysterically.  “It’s not my fault Natsu waited 10 years to tell me he Loved me!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning this Chapter contains sexual content**

 

A couple of days later, Porlyusica finally released Natsu from the infirmary.  Walking hand in hand they stroll through the streets of Magnolia on their way home.  Ninety percent of the city is completely back to normal thanks to the efforts of the townspeople and Fairytail after the Alvarez incident.  But Natsu hasn’t had a chance to see any of it being stuck in the infirmary so Lucy points out a few changes as they pass along.

 

When they finally reach the cottage Natsu opens the door and takes in a deep breath. “Ah, Home Sweet Home!”  He grins, “And I like the new addition.”  He looks at Lucy who smiles back.

“Really, I was worried you might not like me messing with your place.”

“It’s _Our_ place now babe,” emphasis on the _‘Our’_. Kissing her forehead, “And I meant something else.”  He grabs her around the waist.

“Someone’s feeling a lot better.”

“Like a brand new man!”

“Are you hungry, I can fix us up something to eat...”

“No, maybe later, I don’t feel like eating right now.”

Placing the back of her hand to his forehead, “Natsu are you sure you’re feeling okay, I’ve never seen you turn down food before.”

Seeing a flash glint in his eyes, the smirk expanding on his face, “I’m fine; I’m just hungry for something else…” His voice deepens into a huskier vibration, “What was it you said, wait till we get home.”

“Ohhh.”  She grins back raising an eyebrow.  “I did say that.”

Pulling her tight to his chest, “So, where’d we leave off?”

“You wanna make love to me,” she purrs

 

He grabs her by the back of the neck and pulls her into a passionate kiss; all the sexual tension that has built up over so many years now exploding to the surface. They tear off each other’s clothes tossing them all around the floor as their hands molest each other’s bodies. 

Pushing her back up against a beam she places her arms around his neck as he lifts up one of her legs to grope her thigh. He nibbles at her neck leaving little love marks causing her to groan in pleasure.  She digs her nails into his back when his teeth scrape against her smooth skin. 

Picking her up, she instinctively wraps her legs around his waist as his hands grip her backside. He proceeds to carry her to the bedroom and places her on the bed.

 

Lying on top of her he runs his tongue over the edge of her ear, nipping the lobe; his hot breath against her skin sends shivers down her spine. “You’re mine now, my love...” he whispers as his lips brush against the silky skin of her neck.  

She places her legs over his waist and lower back positioning her hips to line up with his hardened organ. Reaching down she grasps it, stroking a bit causing him to arch his back.  Placing the tip near her entrance she purrs. “Yes, make me yours my Fire Prince!”

He leans down and nips the tip of her ear, “As you wish my Princess.” Sitting up on his haunches his hands grip onto her waist when he enters her moisture laden cave; her swollen pussy ready for whatever he plans to do to her.

 

“Natsu!” She bemoans as _he_ slides in and out of her. _‘He’s bigger than...!’_ Spreading her legs almost into a split she arches her back and cries out from the deeper penetration.  The pace and force of his thrusts escalates along with the carnal emotions taking over Lucy.  Her body responds by tightening the walls of her passageway.    

“Uhhh.” _‘Not yet!’_ Groaning he pulls out and flips her over pushing her up forcefully against the headboard.

As he enters her once more she digs her nails into the wood growling, “I like this side of you!” “Mmm baby...” Moaning aloud, “Natsu… you feel sooo… incredible…” 

Unable to regulate his temperature any longer he starts to emit waves of torrid heat. The room becomes sweltering causing her body to react by activating her own Dragon Force.   

Both his hands grip onto her hips for stability. “Lucy…” he moans in a higher octave as his pace increases.  “Lu…!” His canines clamp down puncturing her neck more deeply than before.  A strange sensation floods her body, she begins to feel even hear the thoughts that are in his head.  But in the heat of the moment she pushes these notions aside when she feel _him_ throbbing and heated juices explode inside of her.

 

When the pulsing slows, his tension starts to ease. He holds onto her for a few more minutes before pulling out and flopping onto his back panting heavily.  She cuddles up to him and runs her fingers along the lines of his pecs and abs, but her Dragon Force is still on.  

“Just lay back baby and enjoy.” She smiles at him, reaching down she starts to stroke _him_ again.

“What, are, you, doing?” he pants.

With a naughty smirk, “Shh, just relax; I wanna have a little more fun.”

 

Back _Up_ and ready she gets on top of Natsu and pushes _him_ back in.  “Oh, God.  Lucy!”  He bemoans as her rocking motion runs the full length of the shaft; stopping at head before plunging back in.  He grips onto her thighs or the surrounding sheets, her erotic gyrations are pushing his mind to the edge of sanity. 

Her eye color begins to turn red as the friction on her G’Spot triggers a hedonistic pleasure for her. She licks her lips, eyes fluttering, closing; she enters almost a trance like state.  Her glow goes from white to red to blue in a manner of seconds as the heat of her body intensifies.  “Babe you’re eyes are red a-and you’re almost on fire!”

“Hmm?” she opens her eyes and realizes her aura has changed.  “It feels too goood… I can’t stop…”  Instead she does the opposite.  The temperature of the room is becoming dangerously close to a flash over. 

“L-Lucy, the room is going to catch on fire!”

“I’m so close.. so close..” she moans

“Ughhh,” he cries out, “So am I!” Praying that the place doesn’t ignite, he can’t bring himself to stop her.

“Natsu…” she moans

He feels _her_ walls constricting around his shaft.  “Lucy…” they both reach their zeniths at the same time. Fierce tremors ripple throughout her body. 

His body writhes under her as her muscles continue to squeeze his organ; but just that small exchange rubbing her entrance sends her body reeling again. “Oh my God!”  She chokes back a scream, “Don’t move!”  She holds his waist firmly to keep him from twisting again and rides out the rest of the spasms. 

As the final spasms run their course she collapses onto his chest and sinks her teeth deep into the side of his neck. A strange sensation now floods his body, he begins to feel even hear her thoughts but he’s too tired to figure it out.

She unlatches her mouth from his neck and curling up to his side, her aura fades away but her eyes are the last to change back to normal. The temperature in the room, while still sweltering, is slowly cooling down.

“I told you it was worth the wait…” she whispers sleepily

Putting his arm around her shoulder, whispering in her ear, “More than worth it, you were simply amazing!” He kisses her temple.  “Lucy?” he pushes some stray hairs away from her face.

“Hmm?”

“How did you gain fire?”

“From you….”

Kissing her head again, he pulls the covers over them and cuddles her tightly to him. _‘She’s so full of surprises…but I swear for a moment I could hear her thoughts.’_

_‘You did.’_

_‘Wait what?!’_ But she doesn’t respond.  Lucy has fallen fast asleep.

 

The following morning Lucy is up first but is too lazy to get out of bed. When Natsu finally opens his eyes and turns his head he is greeted by brown eyes.  “Good morning Natsu.”  She smiles at him 

Stretching his arms out he smiles back, “Good morning Luce.”

_‘Do you remember what happened last night?’_

_‘Hey I can hear your thoughts again!’_

She giggles, “I think I figured it out.”  He sits up.  “When Sting and I bit each other nothing of significance happened, but with us it was different.  Did you feel a peculiar sensation when I bit you?”  He nods.  “Same here; I think it only happens when you bond with your true mate.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean the person you’re supposed to be with.”  His eyes light up.  “You’re dad said with us it seemed to have been love at first sight.”  She giggles again, “I guess this confirms it.”


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of months later Lucy sits at the bar at Fairytail just smiling and daydreaming to herself, feeling like the last year and a half never even happened. It’s amazing to her how much closer she and Natsu have become now that their feelings no longer need to be hidden.  He’s even seemed to have grown up a little which still surprises her in a good way.  She loves how supportive and encouraging he is when her new found powers scare her.  And of course there are the crazy side effects of their mating; apparently the telepathy was just one part of it though it is limited to about 100 yards.  A new ‘sixth sense’ seems to also have developed between the two with no limit when it comes to distance.  They discovered it one day when Lucy tripped and landed hard against their dresser at home twisting her ankle pretty bad.  The next thing she knew Natsu was bolting through the door to see if she was alright.  When she asked him how he knew something had happened he just said he felt a severe pain in his ankle and he just _knew_ it was from her.  Ever since then she’s kind of been on the alert to see what other surprises will come up.

    

“What ya smiling about Lucy?

“It’s just been so wonderful the last couple of months! I’m happy to be home again...”

Mira smiling too, “I agree; things are finally back to normal.”

“I’m also at peace with the whole being 400 years old thing. There are a lot of fond memories of that time.”

“Oh, yeah, like what?”

“Back then you didn’t have large cities like you do now. All of us kids would often play in these large open grassy fields.  Wendy and I were stuck with the four boys and they mostly wanted to roughhouse or play tag; boy stuff.  Like Wendy mentioned I would baby sit her for Grandeeney since she was younger than the rest of us, so we would play with dolls or sew or just lay in the fields watching the clouds pass by giving them shapes and names.”

“Gajeel mentioned fighting with Natsu often.”

“Oh yeah the boys were often picking fights with each other. Come to think of it, they haven’t really changed much in that regard.”  The two girls start laughing.  “Gajeel and Natsu would fight just to fight; Natsu and Sting would mostly fight when I was around.   But I never realized, I guess being that age I wouldn’t have thought about it, that they were actually fighting over me.”

“When Igneel was talking, it sounded more like Sting was fighting with Natsu over you, but Natsu was clueless to the actual reason and just fought to fight.” 

Chuckling, “Mira, you’re probably right about that.”      

“Speaking about Natsu, where is he?”

“Mm, not sure; this morning he said he needed to go run an errand and told me to wait for him here this afternoon; and since our telepathy is short range it hasn’t been of any help.”

“Maybe he’s...”

“Lucy, I’m back!” Natsu calls out as he saunters into the guild.

“Natsu! What have you been up to?  And why are you all dressed up?”  Unlike his normal attire, today he’s wearing tan khaki’s with an off white, short sleeved button down collared shirt; his trademark scarf still around his neck, with dark brown dress shoes instead of the usual sandals. 

Giving her his cheeky grin, “It’s a surprise. Come on!”  He tugs on her arm.  Mira smiles at them

“I’ll see you later you two!”

“Bye Mira!” Lucy calls back as Natsu keeps pulling her towards the door.

 

“So where are we going?”

“Just follow me. I told you it’s a surprise.”  He beams at her; the wide grin on his face makes her suspicious of what he’s got in store for her. _‘Couldn’t be anything bad right, I mean he wouldn’t do anything to hurt me or get me hurt?’_ She tries to push the thoughts out of her mind, but then again he can be clumsy when it comes to damage control.  Instead she changes the subject hoping that will relax her.

“How’d you manage to keep something secret from me?”

“It wasn’t easy, but Mira found me a short term potion that seems to have worked, I can’t hear any of your thoughts right now, but that’s okay, I want your reaction to be a surprise to me too.” She just raises an eyebrow. 

 

Walking a little ways into the nearby forest he stops and lets her hand go. “Do you trust me Luce?” 

“Of course I do.”

He starts to un-wrap his scarf from his neck, “Good, ‘cause I’m going to blind fold you now.”

“Eh?”

“I don’t want you peeking.” Now sightless, he holds her by the waist and guides her.  “It’s not far from here.” 

After a few more minutes of walking, Lucy can hear sounds like water running in a mellow stream. There’s a woody, earthier aroma and she feels that it might be grass they are walking through.  Suddenly he stops and removes her blindfold.

Her heart starts to thump at the romantic vision before her, “Natsu…” she gasps with her hand cupped around her mouth.

In a grassy meadow near a bubbling stream, she sees a blanket laid out on the ground with a basket of food and drinks. With no trees directly above them the pale vanilla sky is wide open.  The sun is slowly making its way to the west, creating an orange and red glimmer near the horizon.  

Smiling, “I wanted to spend a nice evening together.”

“Oh Natsu!” The joy of the moment is clear in her voice’s reflection.  “This is perfect!”  Intertwining her fingers with his they stroll the rest of the way to the blanket. 

 

Sitting down side by side, Natsu starts to unpack their bento boxes and a bottle of wine. She’s pretty sure Natsu had help with all of this from Mira but why bother to ask; the fact that he was doing something special for her is all that mattered.  Picking at her food while he opens the bottle and pours her a glass, she can’t stop smiling at all of his efforts.  He notices the blissful look on her face and just beams, knowing this was all worth it.  What Lucy doesn’t know is that an even bigger surprise is coming; it’s the real reason he had to figure out a way to turn off their telepathy.  If she had found out about the picnic it wouldn’t have been so bad, but the _‘surprise’_ , that would have just ruined everything he had planned.    

 

After pouring himself a glass and handing her hers, he leans back on his elbow. With softened eyes he just stares at her smiling face.  He loves looking into her big brown eyes that seem to mesmerize you, the way her face seems to have a glow when she smiles; her golden blonde hair that always seems to fall perfectly to frame her face…  She blushes, “Natsu, why are you staring at me like that?”

“You’re just so beautiful Lucy, smart, and just so special to me; I keep thinking about how lucky I am to have won you back.”

Blushing deeper, “Aww, Natsu, you’re very handsome too.” She places her hand on his chest over his heart, “And this is how you caught me.  I’m the one who’s lucky to be chosen by you.”

Still staring at her he starts to chuckle. “Alright, now what’s so funny?” she probes

“Oh just some memories of our childhood popped into my head.”

“Well, wanna share which?”

“The dynamics between us as children were a lot like they were when you joined Fairytail. Always together, crushes on each other, me clueless to it, yet everyone else seemed to see it.”

“Yeah you were always the carefree one and me the more serious one. We’re like Yin and Yang.”

He grins and kisses her hand, “We complete each other…” making her blush.

    

After finishing up their meal he puts the basket off to the side and pulls her over onto his lap. He places her between his outstretched legs and wraps his arms around her waist while leaning his head on her shoulder.  She loves being enfolded in his arms; they are so warm and very soothing to her giving her a sense of security that she’s never felt with anyone else.  Gazing up at the sky she points out her favorite constellation of Draco, “Look Natsu the stars are so sparkly tonight!”

“You know what else is sparkly tonight?” He pulls a ring out of his pocket and holds it in front of her. When her eyes focus in on the small token that he holds she releases an audible gasp, her eyes now twinkling brighter than the stars.  Even in the dim light of the moon she can see the sparkles coming off the diamond. 

She holds her breath and lifts her slightly trembling left hand as he places the ring on her finger. He whispers in her ear, his voice so husky it gives her goosebumps, “I think the stars have competition tonight.”  When his lips brush against her skin an electric shock courses through her body; she exhales, unable to fight her emotions.

Letting out an excited squeal she turns around and hugs him so forcefully they both fall backward. She rolls to his side giggling but keeps her head on his chest.  He puts one arm behind his head, the other around her shoulder.  “I love it so much Natsu!” she leans forward and kisses him. 

Settling back against him she holds her hand up in front of her to look closer at the ring. The smooth platinum band holds a ¾ carat light pink Princess cut diamond with two raised emerald cut red rubies flanking the main stone. 

“There’s an engraving on the inside of the band too.”

She takes the ring off her finger, and tries to squint but it’s too dark to read the inscription. Lighting a fire in his hand, Lucy holds up the ring to it.  _“True Love Forever. Natsu & Lucy”_

Placing the ring back on her finger, Lucy kisses him again. “Yeah, 400 years and counting,” She giggles.  “I Love you Natsu.” 

“I Love you too Lucy.”

“Thank you, it’s stunning,” she lays her head back on his chest in a sigh.

He chuckles, “You still shine brighter than all the diamonds or stars in the sky...”

 

The next day they end up at the guild for lunch and it’s Levy who spots the ring first. “Lu!!!!  So when’s the wedding?!" 

“Er, I haven’t even thought of it yet.”

“Now that’s a rock! I can’t believe Natsu picked it out all by himself.” Gray jests

“Why Ice princess, jealous no one’s buying you fancy stuff like that!”

“Who you calling princess ya pyro maniac!”

Mira- “Boy’s if you’re gonna fight could you take it outside? We don’t need you guys wrecking the place.”

“Fine with me.”

“Let’s Go! I’m all fired up!”

Throwing punches and jabs they make their way towards the door still bickering with each other while Levy and Lucy continue their conversation; having heard the word marriage, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, and Mira also join their table.

“Guys, I don’t know if I want to have a big wedding.”

Levy- “Why not, it’s not just for you, all us girls get to dress up, and make the guys get all dolled up too!” Squealing, “That would be fun!”

Chuckling, “Well when you put it like that, I guess I should consider it.”

“Juvia would like to see Gray-sama more dressed up!”

Erza- “You could just hold it here; we’ll transform the guild for the ceremony and reception afterwards.”

Wendy- “Or maybe you could do the ceremony somewhere scenic like the park and the reception could be here in the hall.”

Amused with all the excitement in everyone else, “Maybe you guys should plan it and just tell me where to show up?!” Lucy chides.

Giggling around the table, “Don’t tempt us or we may just do that.” Mira retorts. “In fact!” she smirks, a devilish smile adorning her face.  “It’s not a bad idea.”

Lucy- “Oh no, I know that look! Just what are you thinking about Mira?”

“Don’t worry; it’s going to be a Fairytail Wedding to remember! I never got to plan one yet so I guess you’ll be my first foray!”

Lucy- Sighing as she leans her head on her hand, “What have I gotten myself into?!” and chuckles


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next 3 months, wedding plans have become the primary focus and obsession for Mira and Levy. Having set the actual date for early May, they’ve got all the major elements scheduled; the venue, food, flowers, and attire; leaving them about 3 more months to go for the finishing touches.

Sitting at a table close to the bar, Mira is going over the cake options with the couple. Natsu has his forehead on the table and Lucy has her head propped up by one arm.  “Mira, I’m getting tired of this!  Just pick what you think will match.” Whines Lucy, “I need a break from all this wedding planning.”

Lifting his head up, “Me too, I don’t know why I need to be here!” chimes in Natsu. “It’s the girls that figure this all out and us guys just show up.”

 _‘If I gotta suffer, then you gotta suffer,’_ Lucy glares at Natsu.  He just huffs and crosses his arms.

“Well, all the major things are in place so I guess we can relax for a bit, I’ll pick the cake that will work with the decor.”

In an effort to change the subject Natsu turns to their friends on an adjacent table and makes a suggestion. “Guy’s, let’s go on a mission, our funds are getting low and I need to get the hell out of here and do something!”

“I think that’s a great idea.” Secretly Gray has been cringing throughout the whole process, worried that Juvia will start pressuring him about the “W” word too.  Anything to distract them from the wedding would be a relief.

Erza- “One of you boys go and check the board to see what’s available.”

Pulling a folded piece of paper from his pocket, he holds up the flyer, Natsu is excited, “Already found one; I’ve been eyeing this one up cause it pays 2 million jewel!”

Gray- “Oi, did you actually read the flyer?”

In a grumbling mumble Natsu replies, “What for, the amount is all I care about.”

 _Sigh._ Taking the flyer out of Natsu’s hands, Lucy reads it out loud for the entire group to hear, “It says the town of Shirotsume is being threatened by an unknown dark guild.  They are requesting help from one of the light guilds to get rid of them.”

Gray- “Shirotsume, isn’t that where Ghoul Spirit was located?”

Erza- “Yeah but that guilds been disbanded, Laxus and the Thunder Legion destroyed them a while ago.”

Lucy shrugs her shoulders, “I guess, when one falls another steps in to fill the void. So should we take the mission?”

Looking at each other they all nod, “But maybe we should enlist a few more help, just in case, we do want to be back quickly.” Suggests Erza.

“I want to go with Gray-sama!” Juvia squeals as she runs up to the group.

“What about Wendy, I don’t think she has any plans right now.”

“Oi, Wendy!?” Natsu shouts across the room, “Wanna go on a mission with us?”

Crossing the room to them, “Sure, what’s the mission?”

“Beat up some bad guys, save a town.”

“Alright,” she giggles, “sounds like our usual missions.”

Lucy- “I guess that settles it. We should leave immediately, the faster we get there, the faster we’ll return.  If not a certain female demon will kill us herself.”

“Got that right!” Mira beams at them from behind the bar. “The invitations will be going out next week.”

“Well I’m ready to go.” Erza already has her wagon of belongings behind her.

Lucy- “How’d you get?!.. Never mind. We’ll meet at the train station in half an hour.” 

Everyone in the team heads home to pack for the trip while Erza goes to the station and secures their tickets. By the time everyone arrives at the staging platform, the train will be pulling in shortly.  The town they are heading for is about a two hour train ride away.  It’s not a long trip, but any trip on a moving vehicle won’t be fun for them all.

 

“Ugh, I feel like throwing up!” Exclaims Lucy as she fights a dry heave.  “Why the hell am I getting motion sickness too?”

“I guess that means your slayer powers have developed to their levels.” Erza points to Natsu and Wendy who are both green in the face.

“Damn that second origin.” She mutters.

“Want me to knock you out?”

“N,no thank you Erza. I’ll just deal with it.”

“You can rest your head on my lap if you want.”

“Oh no you won’t Love Rival!”

“Hey keep your hands off my girl!”

“I was just trying to be nice, Geez, shoot a guy for trying.”

“Thanks Gray but I’ll just sit here. And Juvia, obviously..” holding up her left hand, “I’m not your Love Rival!”

_‘Babe we could just fly there.’_

_Sigh, ‘Yeah, but that wouldn’t be fair to everyone else.’_

 

Stumbling off the train, Lucy lays on her back for a minute while her stomach settles. “Ahhh, Solid ground!” 

“At least you’re not kissing it like flame-brain over there.”

She turns to see Natsu’s now customary ritual of kissing the non-moving ground. “Natsu, stop being so ridiculous!” she yells at him partially laughing at the sight.

Once everyone is off the train and the slayers are feeling better, they head into the town and find an inn to check into. They rent out 3 rooms, Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Juvia, Wendy and Erza.  After a quick lunch they make their way to city hall to find the mayor who placed the ad.

 

“Mr. Nakanishi, Fairytail is here regarding the flyer you posted.”

“Ah, come in come in. Have a seat.”  He motions to some couches in his office before taking a seat in his own chair. 

“Mr. Nakanishi,” Erza speaks for them, “Could you give us any more information on who the dark guild is and what they’ve been doing to you?”

“Please, call me Mamoru. We believe they call the guild Shockwave now, it’s made of ex-members from Ghoul Spirit under a new master and this guy is just vile.  Ever since he came into the picture that guild has become 10 times worse than it was before!  They are disrupting our businesses, terrorizing the town folk, and driving tourists away.”

“And when did this start?”

“Maybe 6-7 months ago I believe; they are still using the old Ghoul Spirit building.”

[Knocking] “Mr. Nakanishi, I’m sorry to interrupt but there is another guild here as well regarding the flyer.”

“Who are they?”

“Sabertooth.”

“Sabertooth!” Exclaims Erza and the others, “we know those guys well.”

“Would you mind if we invite them in. I’m still willing to still pay you the 2 million Jewel, them being here has cost us much more in business so that’s how badly I want them gone.”

Erza- “Well in that case, we don’t mind at all.”

“Tch, speak for yourselves, I smell someone I don’t want to be near.”

“Let me guess.”

“Pinky!” shouts Sting as he walks in the door.  

“Playboy, you just stay away from Lucy and we’ll be just fine.” 

Mr. Nakanishi- “Is there a problem?”

Erza- “No problem, they’re both just hot heads. Right boys, you can behave can’t you?”

Grinning, “Of course we can.” Having walked up behind the couch, Sting squeezes Natsu’s shoulder and makes a kissing motion to Lucy. 

But before Natsu can react Lucy pins his legs down and narrows her eyes at Sting. She flashes her amethyst colored eyes at him and whispers; “Don’t push it.”  He puts his hands up and takes a step back.  Now turning Natsu’s face, who is still glaring at Sting towards hers, _‘and you, mister need to calm down, I’m not going anywhere.’   ‘Ugh I know, But I’d still like to punch him just once!’  ‘Behave in here or no night games for you for a week.’_   His eyes grow wide from that last remark, quickly he settles back down onto the couch.  Neither Lucy nor Natsu notice that Sting’s watching them stare at each other wondering why…  When he sees Natsu flinch he knows something unheard just passed between the two.

Erza- “So who else is with you?”

“Huh?” Breaking from his thoughts of Lucy, “oh Rogue, Minerva, and Yukino. Hey guys come in and say hi!”

“Yukino! Minerva!” Lucy pops off the couch and hugs onto them.

“Hi Lucy, it’s so great to see you again!”

“You need to come hang out sometime. Yukino and I are seriously lacking strong females to hang out with at Sabertooth, unless of course you count Sting.”

“Ha Ha!” points Natsu as Rogue just looks on grinning. He knows that Minerva’s playful banter with Sting is just to hide the fact she’s become attracted to the White Dragon Slayer.

“Hey! What was that jab for?”

“Excuse me but may I continue, I was just telling Fairytail that the dark guild calling itself Shockwave is who is terrorizing our town and the surrounding areas. Its members are from the former Ghoul Spirit guild but about 6-7 months ago a new master took over and their criminal acts have just become much, much worse.”

Rogue- “Shockwave, I wonder who this master guy is?”

“He’s evil, that’s all I know, but no one has gotten a good look at him because he almost never leaves the guild’s building.”

Erza- “Mr. Nakanishi, excuse me Mamoru, we will gladly take care of this problem for you.”

“Thank you so much Fairytail, Sabertooth. If there is anything you need just ask.”

 

After leaving the office, Sabertooth ends up renting a couple of rooms at the same Inn as Fairytail. Before splitting up for the rest of the afternoon they all agree to meet in Erza’s room in an hour to discuss the mission.  But of course a fight breaks out between Natsu and Sting before they can part ways. 

“Stop staring at Lucy!”

“I wasn’t staring at her!”

“Yes you were! I’m not blind!”

“No but you are dumb!”

Lighting his clenched fist on fire, “I’m warning you Sting. I’ve kicked your ass before and I can do it again!”

“Is that a threat Salamander!” White wisps of light start to swirl around Sting

“You damn right it is!”

“Ugh that’s it! You two better stop it right now or I’ll hurt both of you!”

The two boys halt their escalating bout and turn to see a fuming red Lucy. “S-sorry.”  They both stammer

“You” pointing to Sting “stop with the funny business and you” pointing to Natsu “you don’t need to protect me from him, I can do it myself.”

Minerva grins, “I really like this new assertive side from Lucy.”

“Fine Blondie, only because you’re asking.”

Crossing his arms Natsu pouts and looks away from Sting, _‘Yes Babe.’_    _‘I told you earlier behave or you know what.’   ‘But he is just seriously getting on my nerves!’  ‘I don’t care, you…’_

Sting again notices the unspoken conversation Lucy and Natsu seem to be having. His curiosity gets the better of him when he finally starts pointing, “See that’s why I was staring, you guys keep looking at each other without saying a word yet from your facial expressions it’s obvious something is going on!”

Stopping in the middle of her sentence the two turn and look at Sting when he starts talking to them. Natsu looks back to Lucy. _‘Should we tell him?’_ _‘I don’t see why not, it’s not a secret or anything.’   ‘Well you explain it cause if I speak it won’t come out friendly.’_

“Sting, that’s because we are talking to each other,” she taps her head, “Telepathy.”

“I don’t remember either of you having that skill.”

“We um, acquired it after we had sex the first time...”

His eyes widen, “But we never developed that?!”

Natsu can’t help his snickering, “That’s because it only happens with your true mate. Sorry but that wasn’t you.”

“Fuck you.”

“Sorry I don’t swing that way. Come on Luce,” An emboldened Natsu takes her hand, “Let’s go back to our room to ‘relax’.”  Leaving the frustrated Sting gawking in the hallway.

“Sting,” Rogue puts a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “let’s go grab a bite to eat.”

“I’m not hungry”

“Then you can watch me eat, now come on.”


	8. Chapter 16

“So what’s the plan oh fearless leader?” Sting questions as he walks into Erza’s room.

“Well if you had shown up on time, you would already know the answer. At least the rest of your team is punctual.”

“Are you trying to pick a fight too, frosty?” He glares at Natsu even though he’s arguing with Gray, “I’ve still got some energy to blow off from earlier!”  But Natsu just grins right back at Sting and leans his head on Lucy’s shoulders as a taunt; earning him a middle finger. 

Rogue- “Sting, can you just sit down and shut it for now.”

Crossing his arms, “Tch, since when were you my babysitter?”

“Ever since we were little kids apparently.”

“Whatever. Please proceed Erza.”       

She cocks an eyebrow, “As I was saying, since we do not know who this master is or what kind of magic he practices I feel we should use caution instead of rushing in. Stake out the place, find some of the guild members and interrogate them.  Then when we’ve gathered a little more intel we can figure out what our next move should be.” 

Rogue- “I agree with Erza.” Everyone except Sting and Natsu nodding their heads.

“And what about you two?” she looks at the two boys who don’t seem to agree with her plan; “Do you have a different strategy?”

Sting- “No”

Natsu whines, “But that sounds so boring.”

In a soothing voice, Lucy squeezes his hand, “Don’t worry Natsu, I’m sure we’ll get the info quick and then you can have all the fun you want beating up the bad guys.”

“What about me Blon…” Sting starts to whine too but Rogue elbows him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. He glares at Rogue but doesn’t fight back.  Lucy just raises an eyebrow and holds Natsu’s arm so he can’t move either.

“After dark Sting, Rogue, Minerva, Wendy, and Juvia; you guys are going to stake out the guilds property. Minerva, I think you should be in charge of your team.  See if you can see, hear, smell, or sense anything, especially regarding the master.  Rogue maybe in your shadow form you could sneak in and get a look at the guy.  The rest of us are going to find a couple of these guild punks to get some information out of them.  We’ll meet back here at 9, that’s about 3 hours to learn what we can.  Do not engage the enemy unless you absolutely must do so.  Does everyone understand?” 

“Why can’t Juvia stay with Gray-sama?!”

“I’m Sabertooth’s Master, why is Minerva in charge?!”

“Juvia, I’d rather send Natsu with his nose but I can’t put him with Sting, I don’t trust Gray won’t fight with him either, and Natsu would kill me if I sent Lucy so you’re it. As for you Sting, Minerva is more level headed and calculating than you are.  Okay?” Minerva smirks

“Fine.” They all nod.

“Alright, it’s 5pm and it should be getting dark soon so I suggest eating dinner now if you’re hungry if not I’ll see you all back here at 9. Oh and Minerva, here is a portable communication lacrima [cell phone] so we can keep in touch.”      

 

On the other side of town where the Shockwave guild has their headquarters, Minerva’s team positions themselves around the complex to stake it out. Sting and Wendy use their highly developed hearing to try and listen for any conversations going on inside, Juvia keeps an eye on who is coming and going, making mental notes to report later.  Minerva is near her working to get a sense of the magic they use.  And Rogue has managed to slip in undetected. 

Nearby, Erza’s team hides along a path to kidnap any members that walks by; it doesn’t take very long.

“So the master thinks we need to strong arm more of the merchants in town, everyone should be paying us a _‘protection’_ fee.”

Laughing, “We’re already doing that to most of them. Who else is there left?”

“I don’t know, but we could always move onto the next village.”

“I like that idea!” [knocked out] Erza swiftly hits him on the back of the head with the butt of her sword.

“Who the f!” [knocked out]  Gray follows behind her and hits this guy with an ice hammer.

Dragging the two unconscious men out of view of the path the girls quickly tie them up with magic cancelling ropes. “Let’s take them to that abandoned warehouse we saw on our way here,” directs Erza.

 

Nastu lights up a torch so they can all see better while Gray slaps the two men in the face, “Oi time to get up.” 

Bad guy 1- “Ugh, Where are we?”

Bad guy 2- “Hey who the hell are you guys!” Scream the men as they come to.

Erza- “We’ve been hired to stop you punks, seems you’ve been causing a lot of trouble for the townsfolk.”

Bad guy 2- “So what, like you 5 are going to stop a whole guild?” 

Natsu- “Oh yea, who said there’s only 5 of us?”

Bad guy 1- “Oh shit, wait I recognize that guild mark. They’re from Fairytail and Sabertooth!  The guy with the pink hair, they call him Salamander, he’s a Fire Dragon Slayer.  The one doing the talking that’s Titania; she’s one of the strongest female mages in Fiore.  And that one’s an Ice devil Slayer!”

Bad guy 2- “So what!”

Bad guy 1- “So, Fairytail’s the ones who beat us last time! Hell there was only 4 of them and we still lost!  Sabertooth ain’t a weak guild either they…”

Gray- “Look we’re not interested in your little nostalgic moment. We want information on your guild and your master and you guys are going to tell us what we want to know.”

Bad guy 2- “We ain’t saying shit so don’t waste your breath. We’re not scared of you!”

Erza- “Oh, really. Well you know about us but I believe you’ve never heard of my friend here.” She motions to Lucy to step forward.

Bad Guy 1- “I recognize her from the magic games; she ain’t that strong.”

“Then let me re-introduce myself.” “Black Celestial Dragon Slayer!”  She transforms and activates her Dragon Force.  A blood red aura surrounds Lucy as her brown eyes now turn an amethyst shade of purple.  Teal blue and jet black scales appear around her face, down her neck and upper arms.  Her blond hair is streaked with thick teal highlights.  Her hands become more claw-like and black/purple wings come out of her back stretching out behind her.  Leaning right into bad guy 2’s face she smirks, “Are you sure you don’t want to talk?”

“My girl is such a bad ass!” squeals an excited Natsu

Bad guy 1- “W,what the hell are you!” he stammers.  “One of the demon’s from the Book of Zeref?”

“No but my boyfriend is, have you heard of END? That’s him.”

Bad guy 2- “Bullshit!”

“Aw, Natsu he doesn’t believe me,” she pouts

Smirking he triggers his END form. On his body reddish and yellow scales appear all along his face, neck, arms and legs; two horns peak out from his pink hair and Black/red wings sprout from his back.  And his body is now surrounded by fire.   Yukino, having never seen either Lucy or Natsu in these forms gawks in both amazement and trepidation. 

A fear creeps in to Bad guy 1, he starts to quiver. “I’ll tell you what you wanna know, just don’t kill me!”

Bad guy 2- “You loser!” Erza knocks him out again. 

Getting into the bad guys face Erza starts the interrogation. “How many members are there?  What kind of magic do your members use?  Who’s the strongest mages in the guild?  Who is your master?  What’s his name?”

“T-theres 20 of us including the master. None of us are really strong, not compared to you guys, t-that’s the truth, honest!  Only the master is.  I don’t know what his magic is called but I’ve seen him use it a couple times.  H-he can generate explosions and shockwaves from his hands.”

“Oi, What’s his name?”

“I don’t know, he never told us that. W-were just to call him Master.”

Yukino who has been quiet up until now, is listening to what the man is saying but when he mentions explosions and shockwaves she finally speaks up, “What does he look like?” _‘Please don’t be him!’_

“I think he’s older than he looks. He’s a really big guy, maybe 7 feet tall with huge muscles, especially in his chest and arms. He’s got long white hair that he keeps braided.”

“D-does he wear a crown?”

“Yeah! How’d you know that?”

“We know him all too well.” She whispers


	9. Chapter 9

After about an hour into their mission Minerva is starting to sense something or more like someone she knows all too well and would rather forget about. _‘No it couldn’t be...they took care of that problem already.’_  She shakes the thoughts from her head and focuses back on her task.  But the nagging in the back of her mind just won’t go away…   

Inside the building, Rogue has managed to slip through with very little difficulty. Most of the Shockwave members seem to be out or in their dorms and living areas of this complex.  But something has been plaguing him the whole time he’s wandered the building, a linger scent, a sense of magic that he hasn’t felt in many months and hoped he’d never feel again.  Entering a large room situated almost in the core of the building he notices a lone throne in the middle of the room.  _‘This must be where there Master sits when he’s meeting with his subordinates. The smell is stronger in here… Could it be him?’_   Hearing voices approaching he retreats back to the shadows just as two men walk in.

“Master we can’t seem to find Razca & Toshio, they haven’t returned yet.”

“They’re probably drunk at a bar; quit your worrying. Now assemble the peons so we can go over another mission.”  He directs as he sits on his throne. 

“As you order Master.” The subordinate bows and leaves the room. 

_‘Damn it is him! I need to get back to the others.’_   Taking the opportunity before anyone else comes in; Rogue slips out of the room and then the building through the first open window he finds. 

“Minerva call Erza and find out where they are now!”

“Why, you found the Master?”

“Yeah… it would seem so and you won’t believe who it is.”

 

“Erza, where are you guys we found something.”

“Minerva, we’ve got some info too. Meet us at the old abandoned warehouse.”

“On our way.”

 

As soon as Minerva’s team walks into the warehouse Rogue immediately begins to ramble. “It’s him!  I didn’t want to believe it at first cause I thought we had killed him but he’s still alive!” 

Erza- “Rogue who are you babbling about?!”

“Jiemma” Yukino mutters under her breath.

Natsu- “What!! I thought you two killed him?” 

“It’s not possible, he should be dead!”

Minerva crosses her arms. “And here I thought I was going crazy, thinking I had sensed him.”

Erza- “Apparently it is possible Sting, maybe his demon side allowed him to regerate.”

“Well so what, there’s no point in freaking out. Now we know who the Master is and it’s an advantage that we know what he is capable of.  If the rest of the members are as weak as this loser says they are they won’t be a problem.”

“Lucy’s right.” Erza turns to the Saber’s, “You guys know him best.  How should we deal with him and this guild?”

Minerva- “Take out his subordinates first leaving him alone. For all his bluster, the reason he keeps surrounding himself with others is his ego.”

Rogue- “He doesn’t actually like being alone.”

Yukino wraps her arms around her body, shuddering from her embarrassing memories from the Magic games, “He’s just a bully, and bullies need underlings to push around.” Rogue puts his arms around her shoulders to comfort her.  Her voice is pained, “I really hate him.” 

“It’s okay, he can’t hurt you anymore.”

“Thanks Rogue.” She leans her head on his arm.

Wendy smiles, “Awe! You guys are so adorable together.”

Sting- “Remember, once he’s cornered he will lash out like a wild animal. But even if he still has his demon powers I don’t think he’ll be able to fight all of us, besides we have a secret weapon.”  He winks at Lucy.  She rolls her eyes, luckily Natsu didn’t see that.

Gray- “So how should we deal with the others?”

Rogue- “He’s convened a meeting. They should all be in the main room right now.” 

“Hai, Juvia saw several members walk in before we left.”

Natsu lights his hands on fire punching into the air, “Sitting ducks! I’m all fired up!” 

 

On their way to Shockwave Erza pulls Lucy aside, “Don’t show off your new powers until you have to. You’ll be our Wild card.” 

“Sound like a plan.” She smirks

 

Running up to the guild Natsu sends a fireball at the doors blasting it wide open. The team heads in through the smoldering hole in the wall and immediately hears shouting, “What the hell was that!  Someone’s attacking us.  Well go stop them!  Yes Master!” 

“Incoming!” Yells Erza.  “There should only be 17 of them not counting the master.”

With Rogue guiding the Fairy/Saber assemblage towards Jiemma they advance through the horde of mages rushing at them. One by one the Shockwave members are easily taken out as the team encroaches upon the throne room.

Gray- “That guy wasn’t kidding when he said they were all weak, mostly magic weapons.”

Sting- “Yea I can see why Jiemma took these guys over; they were easy to push around. Wow, were we that blind to have followed him?”

Rogue- “We were young and dumb when he found us. We wanted to be more powerful and he promised we would be.”

 

Standing before the door to the main room they regroup.

Yukino- “Is that everyone?”

Wendy- “Yeah I think we got them all. That just leaves Jiemma _._ ”

“Then why are we just standing here! Let’s go!” but before they can stop him Natsu kicks the door open and rushes in.  Sting is right behind him followed by the others.

Jiemma- “It’s You!”

Natsu lights his hands on fire, “Back for another round,” he smirks.

Sting- “Yeah it’s us and we took out your whole guild too! That just leaves one more piece of trash to take out.” 

Minerva- “And this time, you don’t come back, game over.”

“Ungrateful brats! All of you, I made you who you are today and this is how I am repaid!”

Sting- “ _Tch_ , You didn’t make us, we’ve made ourselves, and Sabertooth is still a force to be reckoned with!”

Erza- “Enough talking! It’s over Jiemma.  You won’t be hurting anyone else ever again.”

Jiemma stands up and raises his hand sending a blast towards Minerva who uses her Territory magic to move out of the way and sends it right back at him. Taking the hit he taunts her. “You’ve got to do better than that!”

Sting- “Dragon Unison raid!” “White Drive”

Rogue- “Shadow Drive”

Sting & Rogue- “White Shadow Dragon’s Rough Silk!”

Natsu- “Fire Dragon”

Wendy- “Sky Dragon”

Natsu & Wendy- “Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade Wave Wind”

Jiemma tries to send a shockwave towards the slayers to minimize their spells but its’ not fast enough. Taking the multi-dragon attack sends Jiemma flipping over his throne.  When he gets back to his knees, he spits out blood.  “It’s, going, to take much more, than that.” He pants.  “To take me out!”  Raising his hands he again sends a blast but this time towards Lucy.

“Wrong move old man!” she shouts teleporting out of the way.

Surprised, “You’re not the same girl I remember.” Sending another blast her way; she dodges easily.

“You have no idea,” she smirks. “You don’t wanna see my bad side.”

Erza requips into Heaven’s Wheel Armor. “Circle Sword.  Dance My Blades!”  She sends them flying towards Jiemma.  He blocks and dodges most of the swords but several cut him on the arms, legs, and a non-lethal one to the chest.

“I’m done playing with you brats!” “Demon blast!”  Glowing red he claps his hands out in front of him and combines his explosive blasts with his shockwaves sending a horizontal eruption of fire at the group.

“Juvia unison!” Gray shouts “Water Dome!”  

Juvia- “Hai!”

Gray & Juvia- “Ice-Make Water Shield!”

Juvia’s dome covers the team while Gray freezes it to block the fire from reaching them. The dome holds through the first shockwave but begins to crack from the second; the third one breaks through sending the whole team flying back against the walls. 

Juvia is knocked unconscious and Gray stunned when the third blast breaks through their shield and hits them square on. Sinister laughter is heard from Jiemma.  “You won’t defeat me!”  Who continues to send repeated shock waves and explosions pinning them all down.  “Taurus Star Dress” Lucy requips into her strongest Star dress form to hold out from the blasts.  Yukino and Wendy are knocked out after being slammed against the wall.  “Yukino!  Wendy! ” Rogue immediately rushes to their side; he activates his Dragon force to shield them from more onslaught, the scales on his body making it harder for the blasts to get through.   Erza requips into her Flame Empress and along with Minerva’s Territory magic they try to block and redirect some of his blasts, but the repeated blows are taking its toll and Minerva is struggling to keep up with the quick pace of his attacks.  Natsu and Sting rush at Jiemma but keep getting pinned down by the force of the waves. 

Now turning his attention to Lucy, Jiemma send a massive explosion in her direction. “Lucy!” screams Natsu, he rushes and steps in front of her taking the full brunt of the blast.  He flies backwards semi-conscious; blood dripping from the corners of his mouth.

“Natsu!!” Lucy’s blood-curdling scream stops Jiemma cold.  “NOOOO!!!  AAHHHHH!!!”  Seeing her fiancé injured sends her protective instincts into overdrive.  Turning back to Jiemma his face pales when her aura turns black and her irises have changed to blood red.  Roaring, “I’m going to kill you old man!!”  “White Celestial Fire Dragon!!”  He braces as massive waves of energy expand out from her in his direction forcing him back.  Crimson red and jet black scales appear around her face, down her neck and upper arms.  Her blond hair is streaked with thick dark red highlights and her hands become claws with black/reddish colored wings sprouting from out of her back.  She bellows another earsplitting roar as she stretches out her wings.  The heat intensity of the blue flames covering her body forces the others to retreat back as well.  Gray who has come to does his best to shield them with ice against the inferno and Minerva’s able to further cool the air surrounding them.  Jiemma’s eyes expand in absolute fear at this fiery dragon being before him.  “What the hell have you become?!”

Sting- “Oh shit, he’s gone and signed his death warrant.”

“Jiemma!!!” she growls. “You will be punished for hurting my friends!!”  She flies at him with such speed he has no chance to react “Fire Dragon Sword Horn!” she pins him to the wall screaming, “And for attacking, my, Mate!!”  With both her hands lit she lands blow after blow in such rapid succession he looks like a bobble head.  “Regulus White Dragons Claw!”, “Exploding Flame Holy Nova, “Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!”  Hovering in front of the now swaying Jiemma, “Crimson Lotus Phoenix Blade!” she screams and flies at him landing an upper cut that sends him airborne before she head butts him back into and through the wall where he lands half in and half out of the room. 

His eyes roll back, he’s out cold but she’s not done yet; her anger is too out of control and she wants blood. “Taurus Dress, Labrys!”  Lucy’s attire requips to her Taurus star dress, though she’s still in her winged form, and his double sided axe appears in her hand.  Flying up a few feet she raises the axe above her head.  Rushing full force back towards the unconscious man she swings with the power of Taurus and the force of her dragon form with every intention of taking Jiemma’s head right off.  But before it can connect there is a flash of silver and a small explosion propelling her backwards into the air again. 

Erza stands before Lucy in her Adamantine Armor, the axe bouncing off the shields and disappearing back into the Celestial World. “Lucy, that’s enough.  He’s done.”

Landing back on the ground Lucy now sways from the energy drain. “Why’d you stop me?”  She pants.  “He deserves to die for all the pain he’s caused!”

Erza requips back to her normal armor. “Lucy you’ve done enough, he’s unconscious; but you need to calm down now.  Let the authorities take over from here.”

Letting out a long exhale, with her magic levels that are almost depleted Lucy’s body starts to transform back to normal. By this time Natsu is back on his feet.  Seeing her start to sway he grabs her before she loses total consciousness and they both land on the ground.  “Natsu, I’m sorry... I couldn’t control myself when he hurt you.” she whispers.

“Shh, just rest Lucy. It’s over, I’m okay now and you kicked his ass!” She smiles and passes out against him.  Sweeping her up in his arms, “I’ll take her back to the inn to rest.”  Everyone except Wendy who is still a little dazed are also back up. 

Yukino helps the young girl to stand. “We’ll come with you.  Wendy needs to rest too.”

Erza, “The rest of us will tie up the Shockwave members and Jiemma then wait for the Custody Enforcement Unit to get here. I contacted them before we stormed this place so they could arrest everyone.”    

Natsu nods, “We’ll see you guys back at the inn.”

 

Far away at a distant mountain range, _‘There it is again, that same energy surge! I need to find out who it is and where it’s coming from!’_

 

Back in their room at the inn, Natsu places Lucy on the bed and changes her clothes into her PJ’s. Stripping down to his shorts he crawls in with her. Lying on his back he puts one arm above his head but leaves the other by his side.  “Mmm” Lucy whines, she sits up, extends his arm out along the pillow then lays back down on her side curled to him with her head on his chest.  Chuckling to himself, he pulls the blankets up over them, kisses her forehead and falls asleep too.     

After helping Wendy to bed, Yukino goes back to her room and takes a long hot bath. When the others arrive back at the Inn, they tell her how when the custody agents arrived and took Shockwave, Jiemma tried to put up one last fight but since they had bound him with magic cancelling ropes, it didn’t last long.  “Yeah Rogue and I gave him one quick blast to the gut and it was over!” Sting proudly exclaims.

 

The next day after lunch, the combined teams head over to city hall to give the mayor the good news. “Mr. Nakanishi, Fairytail and Sabertooth have returned." 

“Please bring them in.”

Erza- “Hello Mamoru, we have good news.”

“So I’ve heard; the Custody Agents stopped by this morning as a courtesy. Shockwave has been arrested and disbanded thanks to you all!  Our town can finally rest easy.”

Erza- “Well you are very welcome sir and if there is anything we can ever do for you please do not hesitate to contact us.”

Sting- “Either of us. Fairytail or Sabertooth is always here to help.”

They collect their rewards and bid the mayor farewell.

 

After checking out of the inn the two teams stand out front talking and saying their goodbye’s. 

“We seem to make a pretty good team Erza.”

“I agree Sting. Maybe we will work together again in the future.”

“I’m sure we will, except if we both compete in a future Magic Games. The next time we plan to beat you guys!”

Natsu- “Bring it on! We’ll just kick your asses again!”

“Oh yeah!”

“Yeah!”

Minerva pulls on Sting’s arm as Lucy pulls on Natsu to keep the boys from escalating.

Erza- “Well we must be going, Mira will be sending a search party soon if we don’t.”

Yukino- “Remember Lucy, come visit us some time and hang out.”

“I will as soon as I get a chance to.” she smiles as they hug good bye. “But don’t forget, you’re all invited to the wedding.”

Minerva grins, “We wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

On the way home, Erza questions Lucy about what happened in her fight with Jiemma. “You seemed to have lost control in there, that’s not like you.” 

“It was almost like when Sting threatened Natsu, except in this case Jiemma actually hurt him. I guess my instinct to protect my mate took over at that point because I don’t even remember the whole fight.  I just reacted.”

“I can understand that compulsion, I really do, but you may want to work on controlling it; just so you don’t go too far.”

_Sigh,_ “You’re right Erza. I’ll work on that.”  


	10. Chapter 10

The next couple of months leading up to the wedding fly by so fast; at least that’s how Lucy feels. Invitations were out and the RSVP’s flooding in, final fittings on the dresses and suits complete; food, flowers, cake all ordered.  The guest count has hit triple digits.  As the day grows closer and closer nervousness sets in on her, not about marrying Natsu, no she’s delighted to finally start this new chapter of their lives.  But she does wonder if it will change anything between them.   _‘It feels like such an adult thing, time to grow up, and all of that. Sigh.  Everything will be fine, don’t worry!  I mean technically, you’re already married.’_  She reminds herself. _‘We’re just renewing it... Just a little while longer to go Mrs. Dragneel…’_

 

It’s a gorgeous April day; the sun is shining down in all its brilliance from a light powder blue sky. White wispy clouds float lazily by leaving funny shaped shadows along its path.  The winter chill has gone and spring is here with all the flowers showing off their fragrant, colorful blooms.  

Mira was able to secure the use of the old Heartfillia residence to hold the wedding of Fairytail’s most celebrated couple. The gardens have been set up for the ceremony and the reception will be held in the spacious and ornate ballroom.  At first Lucy wasn’t thrilled about the idea because her family no longer owned the property, but after talking it over with Natsu she was convinced that in a way it was almost nostalgic to have it there; especially in the garden where she had so many fond memories of her mother Layla.  And just to make sure the couple stays surprised throughout the day; Mira gives them the same potion she gave Natsu to keep his proposal a secret.

Lucy is sitting in the parlor along with the other girls of the bridal party getting ready. Cancer is helping them with their hair while Bisca and Kinana help with makeup.  Levy is the maid of honor.  Erza, Wendy, Cana, and Juvia are the bridesmaids, and Asuka is the flower girl.  The boys meanwhile are in a separate room nearby along with Natsu.  Gajeel, Jellal, Romeo, Leo are the groomsmen; Gray is the best man.  Mira, the master of ceremonies runs around making sure everything is perfect while Lisanna and Elfman are helping their big sis making it a family affair; Elfman is in charge of coordinating the guys and Lisanna the girls.          

“You sure you’re ready for this?” Gray asks Natsu.

 _Exhaling_ , “I’ve been ready.”

“I have to say, I expected you to be the last of us to settle down.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, you just…”

[knocking] The door opens; it’s Elfman. “Natsu it’s time to head to the altar, let’s go.” Gray slaps him on the back as he walks out making Natsu give him a dirty look.  “I’ll be right back for the rest of you guys.” Elfman warns them.

Back in the parlor, Lucy hears Elfman calling on Natsu letting her know that soon it will be their turn. She starts pacing, _‘Ugh mom, I don’t care which… I just wish one of you was here with me… Or dad… I don’t have anyone to walk me down the aisle…’ sigh_.  Seeing her anxious friend Levy tries to reassure her.  “Lu, don’t worry, he’s going to love how you look.  That dress is stunning on you.”

“It’s not that, I just wish I had my mom here with me or my dad...”

“Oh Lu-chan, they’re here with you in your heart.” She places her hand over Lucy’s chest.  “I’m sure your parents are smiling where ever they are.”

 _Exhale,_ “Thanks Levy.”

[knocking] The door opens; it’s Lisanna. “Alright girls it’s time to start lining up.”  Everyone except Lucy leaves the room.  Starting right inside the front entry, Asuka stands first with Bisca to guide her, then Wendy, Cana, Erza, Juvia, and last is Levy.  The boys are brought out and paired with the girls.  Romeo with Wendy, Loke, Jellal, Gajeel, and last is Gray with Levy.  The boys are dressed in black suits and red sashes around their waists.  The girls have Asian inspired dresses, red with black embroidered dragon and celestial designs.  Yellow rose boutonnieres are pinned to each man’s suit while the girls all hold bundle bouquets of yellow roses & tulips.

Inside the room Lucy continues to pace a little, still wishing her dad was here to give her away. _Exhale_ , “Well its time,” she speaks aloud to herself.  She picks up her bouquet of beautiful red and yellow roses and just as she is about to take a step towards the door alone Capricorn appears and bows to her.  “Miss Lucy on behalf of both of your mothers it would be my honor to walk you down the aisle.”

Her eyes grow a little moist. “Capricorn, T,thank you for doing that for me.” 

“It is my pleasure.” Sticking his arm out, she weaves hers through and walks out to everyone’s delight; Levy winks at her as they line up behind everyone.

Mira calls Lisanna on a communication lacrima. “Music is on, have them start the procession.”

“Okay everyone you heard her, just like we practiced. Asuka honey you’re the leader today.”

“Okay L’sanna.” Looking up, “Mom lets go.”

Guiding Asuka along, Bisca takes the procession down from the main house along the short path to the garden.

Standing next to the officiator is Natsu under a high trellis designed to mimic the shape of a Shinto gate. It is covered for this occasion in red Benibara’s (red Rose), pink Momo’s (Peach), red Akaichurippu’s (red Tulip), and pink Tsubaki’s (Camellia).  Even though these flowers are not Spring blossoms, their friend Warrod was happy to assist.  He is dressed in a white suit with a red vest and sash tied around his waist with his trademark scarf around his neck.  Facing the altar are rows and rows of white chairs where the guests are seated.  The middle walk way is lined with roped flowers that match the trellis; very simple but beautifully elegant.  Asuka tosses pink Sakura (Japanese Cherry) blossoms as they lead the processional through the guests followed by the bridesmaids and groomsmen, best man and maid of honor; each taking their places at the front. 

And finally Lucy steps forward floating on Capricorns arm and beaming the biggest grin she could muster without looking goofy.

 

Natsu’s lips open slightly and his dazed eyes watches Lucy make her way towards him spellbound, this is the first time he is seeing Lucy in her wedding dress. _‘Damn she’s so beautiful!’_ She glides along the path like an angel in her white boned corset top that’s open at the shoulders and mid-back keeping her bust in place.  The skirt drapes in billowing layers that curve to her left all the way to the floor; jewels and beading starting in the bust area travel down and around following the curve of the skirt.  Her hair is half pinned up in lose curls around a tiara n trailing veil with silver wire and red stones interwoven into her hair.   The smile on his face couldn’t get any bigger. 

Mesmerized by Natsu she can only focus on him as she walks down the aisle. Holding back her tears of joy not wanting to ruin her makeup just the scene alone has her elated beyond words.  Such a perfectly beautiful day, her favorite flowers all around them, the trellis holding her handsome beaming Love….

When they reach the altar Capricorn hands her to Natsu who gladly takes hold of her, bows and takes a seat a couple of rows back. Lucy glances to see where and gasps.  All of her spirts (except Leo) are in the audience.  “H,how are they all here?!” she asks in a stunned whisper.  Natsu points his head at Leo. 

“Not me, the king used his powers as a wedding gift to you.” He winks

Her watery eyes lock with Aquarius’ who actually smiles and nods to her. She couldn’t feel any more jubilant in this moment than she does now with her beloved spirits, surrounded by her friends and guild mates.  And that’s when she finally notices the towering officiator next to Natsu, “Eh, Gildarts?  You’re the one marrying us?”

“When my little godson here told me he was finally marrying you I told Mira I wanted to do something special. I just had to take an easy test to become an officiator, no big deal.”

Natsu- “I think it’s pretty cool actually.”

“Well I better start.” Gildarts whispers to the couple.  Clearing his throat he opens a little notebook and begins to read from it.  “We are gathered here today to ffiiiinally (exaggerating ‘finally’) {chuckling from the crowd} unite these two as husband and wife… again.  Lucy has prepared their vows.”  

Natsu- “Hey I wrote my own!”

“Uh-huh, with her help I’m sure.”

“Tch, whatever Oldman.”

Lucy giggles, “Not me, Gray.”

Sting starts sobbing loudly until Rogue literally knocks the wind out of him.

Natsu turns back to his bride and squeezes her hand. “Lucy, my love, I claim you as my life mate for the second time.  I give you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body; pretty much everything that is me belongs to you and only you.  Your happiness and wellbeing will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. 

While I don’t understand the universe or why the sun rises and sets I do believe in fairytales. 400 years, a memory loss, and yet we still managed to find each other again.  If that isn’t what they call true love, I don’t know what else it could be.  (Her eyes grow moist)  

You are my soulmate, bound to me as I will be forever bound to you for all eternity. I will love you always my dragon princess.”

He places the band onto Lucy’s finger.     

“Natsu, From the moment our paths crossed, You’ve surprised, distracted, and captivated me in a way no other ever has. I’ve fallen in love with you again and again, and again.  I promise to be true to you, to uplift and support you, to frustrate and challenge you, and to share with you the beautiful moments of life. 

Someday, if the stars align, I might even let you win an argument. (grin)  { _‘Not happening’_ catcalls Gray, snickers from the audience}

“But no matter what trials we encounter together or how much time has passed, our true love has never and will never fade. That we will always find strength in one another, and that we will continue to grow side by side.  With every beat of my heart, I will love you always my dragon prince.”

She places the band onto Natsu’s finger.    

 

Unbeknownst to Lucy or anyone in attendance, a man crouches on the roof of the mansion watching. _‘She’s Our daughter, I’m sure of it. She’s the spitting image of Anna!  Question is, should I act now or wait…’_

  

As the couple holds hands, Gildarts places his on each of their shoulders. “Natsu, I think of you as the son I never had.  I have watched you grow up into such an amazing young man full of life and passion who thinks nothing but of protecting his loved ones.  And Lucy, from the moment this boy brought you home to Fairytail it was obvious; at least to the rest of us, that you two shared a deeper connection.  {he chuckles}  I remember the first time he told me about you, well more like rambled on and on about you.  He tried to hide how he felt but the excitement in his face made it plain as day, my little boy had finally found the girl of his dreams.  {she smiles}  Of course then I found out you two are actually 400 years old and already married; talk about a shocker!  But all jokes aside, your love for each other proves that there are things in this world that cannot be bound, cannot be measured, and cannot be explained away so easily.”  He starts to tear up.  Clearing his voice again he looks up to the crowd.  “Unless there is any one that objects to this union…” 

“I obj..” Rogue moves to knock Sting out but Aquarius beats him to it surrounding him in a water lock that he can’t get out of and no one can hear him through. He beats his fists against its walls to no avail.  Rogue nods to Aquarius who smirks back at him.

“It is now my privilege to declare you as husband and wife. Natsu hurry up and kiss your bride.” 

“Gladly!” Natsu wraps one arm around Lucy’s body and the other behind her neck pulling her in for a very passion filled kiss; she holds on tight to his neck when he dips her back.  From the crowd, Lyon sends out ice birds and butterflies in flight.  After a few minutes they break from their kiss and rest their foreheads against each other’s for a moment, staring into one another’s eyes and whispering ‘I Love Yous’.  Grinning his cheeky smile Natsu picks her up from the waist and spins her as she giggles.   

“Congratulations to Mr. & Mrs. Dragneel!!” screams the crowd.

Gray follows Lyon’s lead with icy fireworks. Others quickly send out other elements to add to the magical pyrotechnics.  A cascade of colors, sparkles, and explosions light up the sky above them.  More cheers, oohs and ahhs ring out from the crowd.

Meanwhile Aquarius finally releases Sting, who is pissed but when he sees who did it to him, gives up quickly and sits back in his chair sulking. 

As Natsu & Lucy make their way back through the aisle, Lucy stops to hug all of her spirts one by one, “I’m so happy you guys were able to come today!” When she reaches Aquarius she breaks into tears.  “I thought I’d never get to see you again!  You’re the closest person to my mom for me, and to have you hear, I, I just…!”

“Congratulations my brat, you finally landed yourself a man; and a good one at that. Your mothers would be very proud right now.” She actually smiles. 

Hugging Aquarius tight, “I Love you Aquarius.”

“Oi I love you too, but hurry up and find my damn key! I don’t want it falling into anyone else’s hands!”

“Hai!”

Capricorn- “Lucy, my dear, I am sorry but we must be leaving now. The king is using up his power to keep us all here and we must go before he runs out.”

“I understand. Tell the King thank you for us!”

“We will. You guys must visit again soon! Good-bye Lucy!” They all wave as they slowly disappear.


	11. chapter 11

The reception went off in true Fairytail fashion, one big party. Friends from many other guilds were all there, Lyon, Shelia, Jura, and Sheria from Lamia Scale, Kagura and Milliana from Mermaid Heel, Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Minerva, Rufus, and Orga from Sabertooth, Ren, Hibiki, Eve, Ichiya, Jenny,  and Master Bob from Blue Pegasus, even Bacchus and Master Goldmine from Quatro Puppy.  Princess Hisui and Arcadios drop by along with other dignitaries as well as former clients they’ve worked with in the past. 

Even Jason, the reporter from Sorcerer’s Weekly has been there since the ceremony. With a camera crew in tow he runs around interviewing guests to memorialize the event.  “Mira thanks for inviting me!  This is so Cool!  It’s gonna make an awesome cover story!  I can see the title now, A Fairytail Come True!”   

She smiles, “We’re all very excited for them; those two were destined for each other.”

“So I heard! Is it really true they’re both from 400 years in the past?”

“Yes, all the slayers are.”

"And they were married when they were children??"

"That's what they remember."

“Cool Cool! Salamander and the Star Queen! Childhood sweethearts!!  Our readers are gonna go crazy when they see this!”

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah!  We'd get fan mail asking about them but when they became an official couple their following just blew up!"

 

The alcohol flows unending much to the delight of Cana and Bacchus who’ve more or less sequestered themselves next to the beer tap. Mira has arranged for a large and wide spread of delectable eateries including some of their favorites; spicy options for Natsu and sweet deserts for Lucy among other things. 

  

Finding them at the head table, Mira calls the couple over for the cake cutting ceremony. The impressive 6 tier cake is beautifully adorned with faux fondant red roses and tulips, alternating tiers with gold, black and red fire and celestial designs.  As a topper she had commissioned Natsu and Lucy figurines but not in their wedding attire, no instead she captured the night that finally brought the time crossed sweethearts together again; Lucy cradling Natsu in her arms and he reaching out to wipe away her tears.  

Staring at the figures Lucy flashes back to that moment…

_“He’s waking up!” “Natsu can you hear me?”  Looking up, he sees Lucy’s brown eyes are staring intently into his…. cradling him in her arms.  “Natsu, thank goodness I thought I lost you!” she hugs onto him.  “I, I didn’t know what I was going to do if I did.”  Tears begin to fall down her face once more.  “Lucy?”  His voice still weak, “Please don’t cry; you know I can’t stand to see you cry...” He reaches out to her face and is able to wipe some of the tears away._

Her eyes moisten. “It was the saddest and happiest night of my life…” she whispers. 

Squeezing his wife’s hand, “Aye, but I think Mira got it right, that was the moment we both realized we’d be nothing without each other.”

 _Exhaling_ , “Very true,” she smiles at him and squeezes his hand.  “Alright, now where’s the cake cutter?” 

A crowd gathers while the couple poses for the camera, shots of the cake cutting and of feeding each other a bite. With the fork in his hand, “I’m gonna do it…” Natsu mutters through a gritted smile.

“You better not…” Lucy responds in the same manner with the plate in her hand.

“And what…” is all he manages to get out before she smashes a full piece of the icing laden confection right in his face and just as the cameras flash goes off! He stands there in shock for a second when her hysterical laughter finally triggers his reaction.  “Now you are gonna get it!”  He grabs her around the waist and pins her arms, “Gray do it now!”

“Don’t you dar…” _Smash_ Natsu’s laughing so hard he releases her to catch his breath.  Wiping the remnants of cake off her face she flings it at Gray who dodges.  “I-I can’t believe you’d gang up on me!”

“I’m the best man, I’ve got his back.”

“That’s it!” She screams and grabs more cake. “Girls back me up!”  As people duck and cover a food fight breaks out with cake and other deserts being thrown.

Mira- “Just Great, you are so lucky I brought replacement outfits for you two!”

  

After changing their clothes and all the spilled food have been cleaned up, the guests settle back down into their seats. It’s time for the couple’s first dance; thankfully Natsu practiced for this night and manages not to step on her toes.  When they sit back down at the head table, Gray and Levy make their way to the stage.  The music is turned off when they grab the microphones.

“Attention everyone,” Levy speaks first as the crowd quiets down. “As the maid of honor and best man we’d like to say a few words to our best friends…” “Lucy, when Natsu first brought you here to Fairytail we hit it off quickly because of our shared love of books and reading.  It didn’t take long for you to become my best friend and someone who I can always turn to for support.  And you Natsu, we’ve known each other since we were little kids and even though you’re a little dense at times, you’ve always been one of the more caring and truly loyal friends I could ever have.”

“There was a time that if someone had told me my best friend would end up being you I probably would have frozen them solid. We couldn’t be more opposite in both magic and personality and yet for all our fights, in the end there’s no one else I’d rather have my back.  As for you Lucy, I remember the day he brought you home and thinking how in the hell did that idiot get a girl, and not just any girl, but a pretty one at that to follow him.  I wondered if you were crazy.  But no, it turns out you are one of the sweetest and smartest friends we all could ever wish to have in this lifetime.” 

Speaking in tandem, a naughty look appears on their faces, “Now with all that being said, we just have 4 words for you two, Took you long enough!”

“Did either of you know about a 6 months after meeting there was a bet going around to see how long it would take for you guys to hook up?” Levy asks. 

“You guys were betting on us!”

“Yeah, Macao was running it and kept it on hold during the 7 year gap from Tenrou.” Gray snickers, “The pot got all the way up to 12,000 Jewel. _Tch_ , I didn’t win cause I said 3 years.”

“I bet 3 and a half.”

“I can’t believe you all! So who ended up winning?”

“Mira, she had it the closest at 4 and a half.” Levy replies. 

“That’s why I would have dragged you away from Sting!” The she-demon calls out from the crowd. Snickering around the room.

Gray- “Natsu the reason I thought you’d be the last of us to settle down is because you were so clueless about any of this, and that’s why the bet was started in the first place. But In a way, it’s thanks to Sting for knocking some sense into you.”

“Gee, doesn’t that make me feel better,” Sting grumbles.

Levy- “Anyways, we’re glad the two of you have finally taken this next step. If anyone deserves happiness it’s you.  So how about a toast everyone!  Congratulations to Mr. & Mrs. Dragneel!”

“To Mr. & Mrs. Dragneel!” Around the room everyone raises their glass and cheers!

Levy- “Now Mrs. Dragneel would you please grab your bouquet and the two of you get up here, it’s time for the toss!” As the couple makes their way to the stage, “And single ladies, please make your way to the front of the stage!”

During the tosses, Yukino catches the bouquet as Rogue looks on with a grin and Gajeel catches the garter making Levy blush solid red. But soon it’s time for the couple to depart for their honeymoon at an exclusive onsen resort called Kokana. 

 

In the same parlor the girls used to get ready, Lucy and Natsu sneak away to change out of their wedding attire and into regular clothes. Mira will be taking their stuff back to Fairytail for them so it’s one last thing they need to worry about. 

She plops down on a couch, “Natsu are you really happy we did this?”

“Why wouldn’t I be Luce?” He finishes wrapping his scarf around his neck.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe I’m just having some wedding day jitters…”

He sits down next to her, “Are _you_ happy we did this?”

She leans her head on his shoulder, “I used to day dream about our wedding all the time.”

“Then it’s probably just nerves,” he kisses her forehead. “Even though we were married as kids, and we’ve been together for a long time, putting it on paper makes it real and that is a little scary.”

 _Sigh,_ “Thanks for being understanding.  I really am happy to be your wife Natsu.”

“And I am very happy to be your husband Luce.” He turns her chin to him and kisses her on the lips. “You make me the luckiest man in the world!”

She giggles making him smile, “Lucky Lucy strikes again.” She climbs on his lap and tugs on his waistband; there’s a flash in her eyes when her voice lowers, “You know, I’m really looking forward to tonight…”  She feels a twitch in his pants.  “It’s not like we’re new to this but it will be our first time as husband and wife…” 

“Oh I am looking forward to it just as much as you…” his voice turns all husky

She leans in next to his ear and whispers, “How about a pre-show…”

“Is someone’s feeling naughty?” He grins, “But what if someone…”

She slides off and kneels in front of him… “the door is locked” … and unzips his pants. Reaching in and straightening his hardened cock, “that’s better; he was getting cramped in there.”  Lowering her mouth over the head his breath hitches from the anticipation and as soon as her moist tongue touches skin he groans, “Oh Lucy…”  She licks slowly around the head and shaft before slipping it all the way into her moist cavity.  His fingers have wound their way into her hair and as her ministrations spread and pressure around his shaft increases he grips...  He tries to stifle his moans but with every flick of her tongue, every massage of her lower lip to his frenulum it’s becoming a losing battle.   

Timing her breathing rate she takes him in as deep as she can go. He feels the head bumping against the back of her throat, “Holy shit…” he clenches his teeth, “Lucy slow down before you make me cum…”

“Nope.” She mumbles and continues her work. Up and down her head bobs, pressure on the way up, slight release on the way down; making sure her tongue teases the head each time.

 _‘Fuck!’_ He’s ready to scream!  As she closes in on her goal he bites down on his hand in a last ditch effort of suppressing his vocalizations.  His body tenses…  “Ughhhh..,” a high pitch moan escapes as sticky, somewhat spicy fluids assail her throat.  She keeps her mouth planted around the shaft until it stops pulsing then slowly massages it with her lower lip and tongue to tease the last drops out. 

When his body sinks back all spent she gives him one last caress with her tongue before letting him go. Sitting back on her haunches, grinning, from the blissful expression on his face, “Lucy, you are just too damn good at that.”  She giggles and kisses his head again making him jump.          

“And that was just the prequel… Imagine the main event.”

 

Finally it’s time to go. As the couple make their way to the door they stop to thank everyone for coming; Lucy doing the speaking for them. “Thank you all so much for making this wedding such a special day for the both of us!  Please stay and party, there is plenty of food and drinks still left.  But Natsu and I must be off on our honeymoon now.  A special thank you to all the girls for putting this event together!  Especially you Mira you’ve worked so hard on everything, even thinking of sending our bags to the hotel in advance.  None of this could have been possible without you!”

Shouts from the crowd. “Congratulations again you two!  Don’t have _too much_ fun this weekend!  Oi, no have _plenty_ of fun this weekend!  I’ll take a niece or nephew as appreciation for all of this!”

“Really Mira!” Lucy screams laughing. “Alright, bye everyone!!”  The couple waves as they both transform into their winged versions and fly off.

 

Kokana Resort 

He opens the door to their honeymoon suite, “Oh Natsu, this is an incredible room! Look we even have our own private onsen!”  She squeals as they walk in.

“Only the best for my wife!” he grins and locks the door behind him.

“Oh please, I know Mira found this for you.” She laughs

“So, but I told her what I wanted to take you to.”

Laughing more, “It’s perfect.” She kisses him. “I think I wanna try out the onsen first!”

“Seeing my wife naked! Here let me help you!”  He starts stripping off her clothes along with his own; she giggling the entire time at her husband’s enthusiasm.  Picking her up in a bridal carry he sits down on a ledge in the steaming chest high water. 

Keeping her on his lap she hangings her legs off to the side as he holds her around the waist. _Sigh,_ “This water feels really nice.”  She leans her head on his shoulder closing her eyes and snuggles into his chest.

“Lucy?”

Opening her eyes, “Hmm,” she has a dreamy look to them.

“Thank you for giving me this second chance…”

Cocking her head slightly, “Second Chance?”

“Like Igneel said, we had a choice. You could have chosen not to marry me again.  So, Thank you for giving me this second chance.”

“Oh Natsu. When you came back to me, I knew that I could never leave your side again.”

“Did I ever tell you why I came back?”

“You only told me how you saw and felt how I was feeling.”

He squeezes her. “At first I was happy to move on and to be with my dad again.  You had found someone to love and take care of you so I didn’t think I had any reason to return.  But when you started to scream and then seeing and living your pain knowing it was because of me, I, I just couldn’t go, not like that.  It was You who gave me the strength to return.  You gave me a reason to live.”

With tears of pride in her eyes, she cups his face in her hands and kisses him deeply. “Then Thank you, for giving me a second chance too.” She smiles.  Brushing her lips against his ear she whispers, “Now, how about working on Igneel’s grandbaby?”

His eyes flash big, a huge smile crossing his face. She moves her body to face him directly softly kissing his neck and ears.  She runs her fingers through his hair and along his scalp, feeling _him_ growing below her inch by inch.  He leans her backward and suckles on her soft womanly mounds, licking and teasing her nipples; she groans from every flick from his textured muscle.  Moving his lips back to her neck, he kisses and nibbles along the way all the while caressing her back. 

She turns around, sitting back on his lap and allows her core to be entered. Moaning as _he’s_ tightened upon his hands grope at her breasts.  Using her legs as springs, she moves him in and out of her.  Slow at first gradually increasing the speed she constricts her channel going up and relaxes on the way down.  The pleasure is becoming too much for him.  He grips her thighs every time she squeezes, “He’s going to explode soon,” he groans between the motions.

“I want him to… That’s the whole point.” she whispers and rocks harder.

While his left hand stays gripped at her hip, moving his right hand between her thighs he grazes her clit with his fingers. Her body shudders and her rocking slows.  Tantalized by her body’s response he continues to tickle at this pleasure button. Their body temperatures are on the rise; she’s beginning to lose control of her regulator and soon the water around them reaches boiling point and starts to bubble. “Natsu not, nooow….” The resonance in her voice tells him she’s on her way to her own explosion.  

She feels him swelling; he’s close but with the friction it’s causing against her lower vestibule fusing with the amusement of his fingers, she won’t be able to hold back much longer. Slowing down her movement, she still continues to squeeze.  A loud moan releases from his lips, his head arching back as he discharges in her.  The sudden throbbing provides the final match to set off her own explosion and she joins his caterwaul.

When the pulsing decreases, he slumps forwards resting his head on her shoulder and the water around them slows to a simmer. After a few minutes she turns to face him.  She kisses him softly.  “How bout we get out of this water.” He just nods with half lidded eyes.

Drying themselves off, they get into bed exhausted from the long day. Laying on her side Natsu spoons up to Lucy from behind and nuzzles into her hair, “Good night my sweet Prince.”

 

The next morning Natsu is up early with a morning woody, kind of hard not to have one when you’re in that position. With the allure of her velveteen skin he lightly trails his fingers along the length of her body exploring her curvy figure.  Waking up to his caresses, Lucy feels something hard pressing against her.  She moans as he nibbles the tip of her ear.  His hand moves now from her waist to her button and starts to tease _her_ causing Lucy to groan even more.  “Mmm, Natsu….”  Her breathing flutters when going from her clit he slips a digit, then two into her pumping and stimulating her even more.      

He moves his member between her legs, rubbing her now moist entrance. She lifts her leg over his and arches her back a little as he pushes into her, both groaning from the movement.  Her fingers grip onto his butt as his hips and abs perform all the work.  In and out he slides, his fingers still tickling her clit he also bites onto her neck.  Pandering to her senses in more ways than one, the sensuality of the love making is sending Lucy into pure bliss. 

Feeling _her_ heating up, she moans aloud.  He knows she’s close and so is he.  He speeds up his motions.  “Natsu, I’m, I’m…  Ughhhh.” She screams out as her body starts to vibrate, feeling her walls tightening around _him_ squeezing through every thrust.  “Luce…” he groans as well, both climaxing at the same time.  He holds her body tight as they succumb to their orgasms. 

Lying there in that position, Lucy carefully moves her leg back down to her side but not wanting him to pull out yet she keeps her hand on his butt. In a breathy voice, “Can we just lay like this for a little while?  I kinda love the feeling of _him_ inside _her_ …”  

He chuckles, “Whatever makes you happy babe.”  

 

They spend most of the weekend in their room making love only leaving to eat and buy some mementos for this trip.


	12. Chapter 12

It’s been a month now after the wedding and the blissful couple is still acting like typical newlyweds; they can’t keep their hands off each other. Sorcerer’s Weekly Magazine did indeed highlight them as the cover story for their latest edition.  But there was so much Jason wanted to report in his article that it became an extended special edition with a beautiful shot of them standing at the altar holding hands and gazing lovingly at one another as the featured cover pic.  Inside many more pictures taken during the ceremony and reception, along with a summary story of their 400 year relationship, and other guest interviews take up a total of 20 full pages.  Jason even had the first print copy framed and sent to the couple as a keepsake; it now hangs on the wall of their living room.      

 

This particular morning while hanging out at the guild Lucy is not feeling very well. She’s trying to relax with her husband, Levy and a couple others but all she really wants to do is curl up back in bed.  Another wave of nausea sets in.  Covering her mouth, “I think I ate something bad,” she mumbles and hurries to the restroom to throw up.

“Natsu Lucy doesn’t look so good.”

“Yeah, she thinks she ate something that didn’t agree with her.”

Gray smirks, “Are you keeping her up too late every night; give the poor girl a break?”

“Shut your mouth perve! That’s not an issue.”

Levy- “Are you sure she’s okay? Maybe I should go check on her.”

“Could you Levy? I’d go but there’d be a lot of angry woman if I went in there.”

Laughing, “Duh! I’ll be right back Natsu.”

 

“Lucy?” Levy knocks before entering, “Are you okay?”

Her voice sounding a little raspy, “Huh, oh Levy yeah I’m fine…” but she vomits again. Wiping her mouth, “Just upset stomach.”

“You are not fine; maybe we should take you to a doctor.”

“No, I’m fine, really.” She flushes the toilet.

“How about Wendy, I could go… Wait Lu are you pregnant?”

“I-I don’t think so,” she stammers

“Well, it’s not out of the realm of possibilities, I’d bet you’ve got morning sickness!”

“I’m...”

 

A thunderous boom and crashing sound rocks the entire building. “What the hell was that?!” yells Erza!  Two ear piercing screams ring out at the same time… 

 _‘Nat,’_ Lucy’s voice cuts off abruptly. 

 _‘Lucy?’_ Silence…. Natsu stands up from his seat, face contorting in a wave of panic, _‘LUCY Answer Me!’_ He screams vocally now, “LUCY!” as he sprints towards the girl’s restroom. 

Erza- “Natsu what’s going on?!” But his pace doesn’t slow.  “Where the hell did that banging come from??!!”

Someone in the crowd points, “It came from the washrooms!”

“Shit! That’s where Lucy and Levy are!!”  Gray shouts as he races after Natsu. 

It’s only a second or two before Natsu reaches the girls restroom. After forcing the door open he sees Levy slumped on the ground and his unconscious wife being held by… “Acnologia!”  “You bastard let Lucy go!”

“I don’t think so.” He grins, “My daughter has something I want!”

“Daughter, How the hell did you figure that out!” Natsu growls

“I sensed very powerful but familiar magic a few months ago. I watched you at your wedding and thanks to that magazine article it confirmed my suspicions that it was coming from her.  I had no idea that Anna kept my child away from me but now I am taking her back!”

“Like hell you are!” Natsu lights both hands in flames. Gray and others have reached the door but hold their positions at the threshold as soon as they see who the perpetrator is.

“Careful.” He holds Lucy in front of him as a shield, “you wouldn’t want to hurt them would you?”

“Oi, Natsu Don’t!” Gray shouts from behind him.

But this only makes Acnologia taunt him more. “Yes boy, listen to the ice mage.  He’s got a cooler head than you and there’s no Mavis this time to save you.”

Trepidation creeps into Natsu’s eyes. Even though his fire wouldn’t hurt her he feared that Lucy could get caught in the cross fire and be injured.  He backs down dousing his flames as his expression takes a more threatening tone, “Don’t think for a second I won’t find you and kill you!  I will save my wife!”

Snickering, “Try and you will fail boy.” With that Acnologia jumps through the hole in the wall transforming into a dragon and flying away.

“AHHHHHH!” Natsu bellows, “LUCCCY!!” When a feeble voice snaps his attention.

“Natsu…” mutters Levy.

“Levy!” he hurries over and helps her to a sitting position. Gray rushes to the gaping hole and watches Acnologia fly away.

Holding a hand to her head where she hit the floor, “Oh no, Lucy. He hit us so quick and knocked us out.  Natsu, I’m so sorry there was nothing I could do…”

“It wasn’t your fault Levy. I’ll get her back and then I’m gonna kill him!”

“Natsu, she’s pregnant and he wants the child…”

His face turns white. “P-PREGNANT!  W, with my…  Why didn’t she tell me??”

“We were just figuring it out, her illness, its morning sickness.”

“But why would Acnologia want our child?!”

“I have no idea Natsu, but hurry before his scent fades away.”

Gray- “Looks like he’s heading south; you might still be able to catch up to him!”

Without a moment to lose, Natsu dives out of the hole after Acnologia, transforming into his winged form and sails out. He can’t see them anymore but can still smell both Lucy and Acnologia and heads in that direction.

Erza and others have rushed into the bathroom along with Gajeel who helps Levy to stand. “Where’d Natsu go?" 

Gray- “He took off after Acnologia and Lucy.”

Levy- “Erza, Lucy is pregnant and that’s what he was after.”

Erza- “She’s pregnant?! But why would he want… never mind that’s not important at the moment, we just need to figure out where he’s taking her." 

Gray- “I heard him say something about Anna keeping his daughter from him.”

Mira- “How’d he know she was his daughter?”

Gray- “The magazine article, it didn’t name him but he must have put two and two together.”

Erza- “Regardless, it doesn’t matter right now.” She punches a wall, “Damn it, but how do we track them!  Gajeel, Pantherlily; Wendy you and Charle; Happy take Gray, you guys follow them and let us know where they go.”

Gajeel- “I’m not leaving…”

Levy screams, “Gajeel, go help Natsu find my best friend!!” She starts to tear up, “W-we can’t let him hurt her!”

“Alright, I’ll go; don’t need to yell at me Shrimp.” He grumbles.

 

Mira helps Levy to the infirmary to patch her up while the flying squad takes off after Natsu. Erza meanwhile walks back to her office and starts pacing.  _‘How the hell are we supposed to fight Acnologia? The last time we went up against him we would have died if not for Mavis saving us.  Think.  Think.  We’ll need help; as much help as we can…’_  

[Knocking]

“What!!”

“Erza, there may be a way to fight him.”

“Jellal, but how?”

“Two fold. A spell to stop him from transforming into a dragon so we can fight him more on our terms; and two, the dragon slayers that were sent here to defeat him in the first place.”

“A spell, what spell?! Don’t you think if one existed someone would have tried it by now??”

“Wendy.”

“What about Wendy?”

“There is a spell that a powerful healer can use to keep a human from transforming into a dragon; I came across in my travels. It’s a difficult one, might drain a lot of her magic, and there’s no guarantee of its effectiveness, but I have faith that she can pull it off.  If Levy and Freed can set up an enchantment that could keep him contained long enough for Wendy to perform the spell it might just work.”

“But that would put one dragon slayer out of commission.”

“It’s still worth a shot.”

Tapping her foot and rubbing her chin, “You’re right.” Dashing out of her office Erza starts barking out orders.  “Warren, reach out and find me Laxus and Gildarts and keep your channels open for word from the flying squad.  Mira, Cana, Juvia, Levy, and Freed; be ready to head out as soon as we know where Acnologia has gone to; Mest can you help transport some people?” 

“Maybe, depends on how far away they are.”

“Alright. Everyone else will stay behind in case Acnologia decides to come back here instead.”

Jellal contacts Sting and informs him of the situation. “Sabertooth is ready to assist.”

“Great.”

“Erza, Gray is reporting they are nearing the mountains south of Magnolia.”

“Thanks Warren, let’s start heading in that direction. Jellal; let Sting know where we are going.” 

 

 _‘Damn I’ve lost sight of him! His scent is getting weaker.. But I can’t give up!’_  Natsu flies as fast as his wings will take him.  Soon he reaches a mountain range with lots of caves and places to hide out.  Gliding in and along all the ridges Acnologia’s scent finally grows stronger again. _‘I’m close!’_

 

Scenting for Natsu, Acnologia, or Lucy the flying team is able to track them and Gray uses Warren as a message board to keep Erza abreast of their whereabouts. Gajeel sees Natsu hovering ahead of them and calls out but he can’t hear them so Wendy sends out a roar of wind to get his attention.  That does the trick as he flies back around to meet them.

“I think I found them in a cave down there.” He points.  “I can’t hear her but I can smell them.”

Wendy- “Natsu you can’t fight him by yourself.”

“I don’t care what happens to me, I have to get to her!”

Gajeel- “Eh, If it’s the child he wants he’s not going to kill or hurt her. She’s too early in the term so we have time.”

Patherlily- “Gajeel’s right and rushing in now could prompt Acnologia to do something rash." 

Natsu- “But...”

Gray- “Natsu you need to stay calm and focused. It won’t do Lucy any good if you are injured or worse.  Erza has worked out a plan so for now let’s just confirm exactly where Lucy is and we’ll set up a base camp till everyone else gets here.”

Holding back his own tears, Happy pleads too, “Natsu, we all want Lushee back. Please just listen to everyone.”

“Ahhh!!” Natsu blows fire from his mouth more to vent than in any particular direction.  He wipes his mouth, “Fine!  But if this takes too long I’m going in!”

Wendy- “Try not to worry Natsu; Lucy-chan is a strong one so I know we will get them both back safely.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Gah!! What’s taking everyone so long!”  Natsu paces like a caged animal.  “And why can’t I hear her?  We should be close enough for me to pick up her thoughts!”

“Oi, we flew here; it’s not the easiest place to get to which is probably why he chose it in the first place!”

Lighting his hand on fire, “Are you trying to pick a fight Ice Princess cause I could Really blow off some steam right now!”

“Eh, stay focused on the situation!”

“What metal head you want some of this too!”

“Natsu, please calm down; maybe something is blocking her thoughts and boys stop egging him on, this is not helping!”

“Sorry Wendy. I just can’t stop thinking… What if he hurts her?!  What if something happens to…  UGH!!  I can’t just stay here!”  He blows fire from his mouth into the air.  “Fuck!  If they don’t get here soon I’m going!  I…”  

While Natsu is focused on his emotional rant Gajeel seizes the opportunity and conks him on the head knocking him out. “That should keep him quiet for a little while.  Hopefully Erza and the others get here quick.”

 

Finally able to master their Era wings, Sting and Rogue are the first to arrive with their Exceeds help. Standing around the snoring boy, Rogue questions the group.  “Why is Natsu unconscious?”

Gajeel- “Had to knock him out before he did something stupid. He’s too wound up over everything.”

Sting- “So what do you guys know so far?”

Gray- “We’re pretty sure which cave he’s holed up in. But other than that, nothing.”

Sting- “Why would Acnologia kidnap Lucy?”

Gray- “He found out she’s his daughter.”

Sting- “How?”

Wendy- “Some background history on them was given in the Sorcerer’s Weekly article, it mentioned Anna being her mother and we believe he figured it out from that.”

Gajeel- “Plus she is the spitting image of her mom.”

Gray- “And their magic is similar.”

“Rogue, do you think in your shadow form you could sneak in and see what’s going on in the cave?”

“I can give it a shot Wendy, hopefully Acnologia won’t sense me.”

“I’ll show you where it is.” Pantherlily flies Rogue close to the cave but still within the cover of the forest. 

 

Changing into a shadow he slithers along the damp walls and dripping stalactites through the narrow and darkened passageway. After several minutes he sees a flickering light up ahead.  The narrow corridor opens up into a sizeable cavern where Acnologia has Lucy in some kind of cage half built into the wall, possibly one that prevents her from using her magic.   From what he can see she’s curled up on a cot under a blanket. _‘Looks like she’s not harmed; albeit under miserable circumstances...’_ Scanning more around the area he sees Acnologia sitting next to a fire, surprisingly reading a book.  _‘Could Lucy’s love of reading come from him? How strange.’_   There’s not much in terms of belongings in the cavern so he can’t really tell if this is a makeshift living quarters for the demon dragon or his actual abode but for the moment it’s of no importance.  Having gathered what knowledge he needed he leaves quickly before Acnologia can pick up his scent or energy. 

 

By the time he and Pantherlily arrive back at base camp, Erza and the others have arrived and Natsu is up again, still pacing but quieted down.

“So what’d you find out?” Natsu quizzes him. “Is Lucy okay?!”

“Yes, she seems unharmed. She’s being kept in a cage, probably one that negates magic; not a very comfortable position, but at least there is a cot for her to sleep on.”

Erza- “And what about Acnologia or the cave?”

“The cave is deep maybe 200+ yards down a tight passage, and he’s all the way inside. But when you get to the end it opens into one large cavern.  I could only see one way in or out; no chance to ambush him in there.”

Sting- “Maybe we should draw him out of the cave, out here in the open?”

Patherlily- “Only if it’s on our terms, if not all this open space could pose a problem.”

Gajeel- “Lily’s right, for Erza’s plan to work we’d need to keep him contained, not give him space to run or take flight.”

“We could set up the enchantment trap right at the entrance to the cave.”

“Levy, what are you doing here?! You should be resting.”

“Gajeel my best friend is in trouble. I can’t just sit back and do nothing.  Plus you need Freed and I to set up the trap.”

“Fine, but any sign of trouble you get back or stay behind me.”

She hugs him. “You know I will.”

“Ugh could you not do that in front of me! My wife is kidnapped by a monster and it’s making me sick watching you two!”  

Levy- “Sorry Natsu,” she looks down, _‘I’d be balling if it was Gajeel being held captive somewhere…’_

Erza- “So let me tell you the harder part. Jellal has found a spell that will hopefully keep Acnologia from transforming back into a dragon; that way we can fight him in human form.  He can teach it to Wendy but it may take a couple of days.”

Natsu- “A couple of days!”

Levy- “She’ll be fine Natsu; he’s not going to do anything to her yet.”

Wendy- “But why me?”

Jellal- “Only a healer can perform it.”

Erza- “It’s a difficult spell that will take a lot of magic to execute. But once it’s performed and we prevent him from making the transformation; I believe you dragon slayers will finally be able to finish the man you were sent to stop in the first place.”

Wendy’s demeanor turns serious, “Alright, I’ll do it.” The other slayers nod as well.

Gray puts his arm around his friends shoulder, “Come on, let them get to work. We’ll go help set up camp.”

Natsu’s shoulder slump, “This really sucks not being able to do a damn thing.”

“I can imagine how you feel, Lucy is like a sister to me, but remember we’re members of Fairytail.” Natsu looks at him.  “We never give up and I know she won’t either!”

 

While Jellal and Wendy work at the spell. Erza and Sting set up the base camp for their two guilds.  They choose an area a slight distance away in a denser part of the forest in the hopes Acnologia doesn’t catch wind of them.  The Exceeds offer to keep an eye on the cave, they are small and can get back to camp quickly if necessary; Charle & Happy take first watch. 

As things settle down for the evening, Sting looks over to Natsu who is sitting by the campfire with his head in his hands. His feelings for Lucy not diminished he couldn’t help but _Feel_ the pain Natsu is going through.  Walking over he places his hand on the young man’s shoulder and squeezes.  “I’m gonna do everything in my power to help you get her back… That’s a promise.”

Without looking up he just nods his head, “Thanks Sting.”

  

That first night was proving very difficult for Natsu. Unable to sleep, he walks away from the camp to be alone.  A short distance away, where the light of the camp fire no longer reaches, he finds a large rock outcropping; he lies down on his back and just stares at the stars. 

 _‘Gah! If I could just hear you and know you’re okay!’_ Sigh. _‘I’m sorry I didn’t protect you Luce, I should have been the one to check on you not Levy.  If I had been there maybe…’_  He tries to shake the negative thoughts from his mind.  ‘ _It wasn’t your fault she’d probably tell me right now. Don’t be sad, I know you’ll save me, you always do,’_  Sigh _‘What would I do without you...’_

Happier moments in time creep into his thoughts, present to past….

_Kokana Resort. “Oh Natsu, this is an incredible room!  Only the best for my wife!”_

_“Congratulations to Mr. & Mrs. Dragneel!!  I now pronounce you man and wife.  You may kiss your bride.”  _He smiles at the memory of their kiss…

_“I Love you Natsu,” she giggles, “400 years and counting.”  “Look Natsu, the stars are so sparkly tonight!  You know what else is sparkly tonight?..” Her eyes twinkled like the diamond…_

_“So, where’d we leave off?” “You wanna make love to me…”  “I told you it was worth the wait.”_

_“Natsu?” “Yes, Lucy?”  “Will you marry me Natsu?” “You damn right I’m marrying you!”_

_“Tell me if you Still Love me.”  “Yes, I do.”_ “ _Then I’ll wait for you, no matter how long it takes.”_

_“I know it was you who uprooted the Rainbow cherry blossom tree, Thank you, it was beautiful.”_

_“Natsu,” waving her hand, “I’ve got my guild stamp!”_

_“Come with me… to Fairytail!”_

Now even older memories of their childhood return as well…

_“Luce, do you wanna play with me?” a pink blush on his cheeks. Giggling she blushes back, “Okay Natsu as long as Wendy can join us.”  As night falls Natsu is sitting against a tree with Lucy leaning on his shoulder and Wendy is already curled up asleep beside her legs.  It’s a little scary in the dark so she clasps his hand.  He tenses; this is awkward for the 7 year old boy. “Don’t leave me alone Natsu, I get scared in the dark.” He squeezes her hand, “I won’t Luce, I promise.”_

_The two kids are standing next to each other as their parents talk a short distance away; both have blushes on their faces. “My mom said I’m your wife now.”  “What does that mean?”   “I don’t know, I think it means we’re just really good friends.” “Oh, well that makes sense cause we are.”_

_A little later… “Dad what is a wife?” “It’s the girl you’ll be with for the rest of your life.”  “Rest of my life?”  “Don’t worry son, when you get older, you’ll understand.” “But I wanna know now!” He sweeps Natsu close to him with his wing, “You know how you and Lucy are always together, how close you two are?”  The boy blushes a little, “Yeah.”  “Do you understand why your cheeks are red and warming up?” “No.”  “It’s because you like her.”  “Of course I like her dad, she’s my best friend.”  Igneel chuckles, “One day son when you’re older, you will realize you’ll want her to be more than just your friend.”_

_Sigh, ‘_ Dad you were so right… _’_

 _The tears flow down his face, ‘Lucy, I miss you so much…’_ he wipes his eyes, _‘But I promised I’d never leave you alone! So Nothing is going to keep me from getting you back!’_

Lucy sobs quietly under her blanket. With no sense of time in the pitch black cave, all she has to go on is her circadian rhythm. She whispers aloud just to hear some kind of sound…  “I’m so scared Natsu, I wish you were here…” 

_“Lucy, where are you?!”  The young boy calls out.  Finally he hears the little girl whimpering, “Natsu?!” “Stay where you are, I’ll find you.”  Using his nose he finds her curled up next to a large rock and rushes to her side, “Luce, are you okay?”   “I’m scared Natsu, it’s so dark already.”  Tears gush down her cheeks.  “I-I got lost and couldn’t get home.” “It’s okay Lucy, I’m here now.”  He takes her hand, “I told you I’ll never leave you alone…”_

Sigh, ‘ _I just know you’re somewhere close by, I can feel it…’_ _‘Stay strong, you know he’ll come for you. Just protect the baby,’_ she reminds herself. Placing her hand over her stomach, “Our baby…” she whispers… “Daddy’s coming.”


	14. Chapter 14

Natsu barely slept a wink that night which is not normal for the boy who can fall asleep unexpectedly.  Too many emotions are fighting for his attention and he doesn’t want to lose to the darker side.  But eventually the physical toll wins out and he manages to get a few hours of uninterrupted REM.  Hopefully it will be enough to sustain his energy levels when called for.

 

The next morning, the sun is barely peeking over the horizon when Lily flies back into camp and wakes up Erza.  “Acnologia has left the cave alone.”

She immediately finds and wakes up Rogue, “Could you please go in and check on Lucy?  Let her know we’re here and that we’re working on a plan to get her out of there.”

“Yes.”

“Wait!”  Natsu, having heard the discussions runs up to them, “I wanna go too!” 

Erza- “Natsu, he can slip in and out in shadow; it’s too dangerous for you to go.  Acnologia could come back and if you are discovered it will jeopardize the whole mission.  Do you want to risk that?”

“No!  Of course I don’t.”

Rogue places his hand on his friends shoulder, “Don’t worry; I’ll make sure she’s okay Natsu.”

 _Sigh,_ “Then take this to her please.  It’s a note from me.”

“I can do that.”  He squeezes Natsu’s shoulder before heading out.

 

Lily takes Rogue close to the cave again.  Sniffing the air, he doesn’t smell Acnologia close by but being cautious he changes into shadow and creeps into the cave, on the lookout for any traps that may have been set in his absence. 

“Lucy.” He whispers as he transforms to his normal form. 

“Rogue?” she turns over in her bed.  “Rogue!”  She rushes to the door of her cell and grabs onto the bars.  “What are you doing here?” 

“I’ve come to give you a message from Natsu and the others.”

“Why didn’t he come himself?”

“He wanted to but Erza felt it was safer for me to make the attempt in shadow.”  She nods, but he can see the pain bubbling just beneath the surface.  “I can’t stay long, but we wanted to let you know we’re working on a plan to get you out of here and to take down Acnologia for good.  Also,” He hands her the note, “here is a message from Natsu, you can read it after I leave.” 

“Why can’t you just free me now?”  The tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

“Because he’ll just come back after you again and we want to stop him so he won’t be able to do that.  One or two more days, that’s all we need I promise.”

“I understand.”  She gives him a half-hearted smile.  “Thank you Rogue.”   

“Don’t worry Lucy, Fairytail and Sabertooth is going to do everything they can to protect you, and the baby.”

“How do you know about the baby?”

“I overheard Natsu talking, don’t worry I won’t say anything.”  He stops talking, thinking he heard a noise but it’s nothing.  “I better get going before Acnologia returns.  Just try to be strong okay?”

“Please tell Natsu I’m, we’re okay and I love him.”

“I will.”  Transforming back to a shadow he heads out.

She sits back on her bed and opens the note from Natsu. 

 _‘Lucy, I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you like I promised.  I know you’re saying in your head it wasn’t my fault but still_ [I am she smiles] _.  They said he hasn’t hurt you so that’s keeping me sane for now, and thinking about my happiest moments with you.  I love you so much!  I promise I’ll save you and our baby.  Be careful around him.  Stay safe and protect the both of you._

_I Love You Luce. –Natsu’_

She kisses the note, _‘I know you will Natsu, I believe in you.’_

 

As soon as Rogue and Lily return to camp, they are surrounded by everyone.  But Natsu’s the first to get a word in.  “So how is she Rogue?!” Apprehension in his voice.

“She’s fine Natsu, a little scared but she’s okay.  I told her were all here working to save her and that you’ll do everything you can.  I gave her your note and she asked me to tell you she loves you and they are both okay for now. 

He exhales, “Thanks Rogue, that makes me feel better knowing she’s okay.”

Gray walks up and puts his hand on his friends shoulder, “Natsu, how bout we get some food huh, you haven’t really eaten since we got here and you gotta keep up your strength.”

“Yeah, your right I should.”

“Come on then, Mira’s got breakfast going.”

 

“Deus Zero…” Wendy reads off the scroll Jellal has handed her.  _‘Desmévoun…  bind… Dragon within ….. daímona dráko…  Evil…… bind…. human form….’_   “So,” she turns to Jellal, “this is targets his ability to shape shift?” 

“That is what I was told.”

“I don’t understand.  If a spell like this existed, why didn’t someone use it to stop Acnologia sooner?”

“I was told this spell only recently surfaced in ancient archives held in the vaults of the Magic Counsel after the last counsel building was destroyed.”

“So how did you get your hands on it?”

“That doesn’t matter.  Let’s just hope it works.”

“The amount of magic this is going to require will be costly.  The way I believe it works is by taking the casters magic and energy and transforming it into a spell to hold out against or bind the person it is being used on.  It’s similar to Ur’s Iced Shell spell except this one doesn’t consume the caster’s body, so the strength of the spell is based on the strength of the caster; the stronger the caster, the stronger the spell.”

“Now I understand why they said the person who performs the spell must be powerful.  Do you think you’ll be able to do this Wendy?”

“It doesn’t matter what I think.  For Lucy, I’ll do whatever it takes!”

Jellal smiles, “So much power from such a small package.  I believe you’ll succeed.”

 

Later that afternoon, the Exceeds report that Acnologia has returned and he has food with him; so far it doesn’t seem like he suspects that anything is wrong or that they are in the area.  Jellal feels that Wendy’s ready to execute the spell; Levy and Freed also have the containment enchantment ready to go so Erza gathers everyone to make sure they understand the plan.

“Listen up everyone.  We’ll wait for Acnologia to leave again.  Once he does, Gajeel you and Natsu are gonna go in and get Lucy; hopefully you’ll be able to break through the metal quickly.  Levy and Freed will set up the enchantment at the entrance of the cave.  Once he returns and steps into the trap, Wendy you’ll come out and start the spell. 

Now even if the spell works, Acnologia in human form will still be a formidable opponent.  The Dragon Slayers will be the first line of defense; the rest of us will be the second wave.  Levy, Mira I want you two to stay with Lucy, keep her away from the fighting and away from him.  Does everyone understand the plan?”

“Yes!”

“Alright, be ready to act at a moment’s notice.”

Gray- “But Erza...”

“But?” she raises an eyebrow

Gray- “What if he doesn’t leave for a while; are we going to just sit and wait?  Couldn’t we somehow coax him into leaving?”

"Do you have any suggestions?" 

Sting- “Couldn’t Warren try to reach Lucy with his telepathy, maybe she can get him to leave somehow?”

Erza rubs her chin, “Damn I didn’t think about that.  Warren do you think you can do that?”

“What kind of cell is she in, bars or solid walls?”

Rogue- “Metal bars." 

“It might work; I’ll give it a shot.”

“Then do it!”

 

Inside the cave, Acnologia gives Lucy some of the food and water he has brought back.  “Eat, you need it.”

“How do I know it’s not poisoned!”

He laughs at her, “I’m not going to hurt you, not yet anyways.  I want the baby alive.”

“Why do you want my baby?!”

“Simple, I’m going to raise my grandchild to be just like me and we’ll both take over this world!”

“I’ll die before I let that happen!”

“The child of two dragon slayers has never occurred before and I don’t think you realize the potential from such a spawning.  It is believed such an offspring will be more powerful than any dragon before it.  The blood running through its veins will contain power from me, the King of the Dragons, through you my daughter and its father, the Demon Dragon created by the most evil of magic known in our world.”  His sinister laughter makes Lucy shudder.  “Nothing will stop us!”  

She steels her resolve, “I know Natsu will eventually find you and he’ll stop at nothing to keep you from hurting us!”

“ _Tch_ ,” He snickers, “That brat, I can deal with him.”

“What about the rest of Fairytail?  They will come, we never leave a friend behind.”

“Let them, or did you forget what happened the last time you tried to fight me.  If Mavis hadn’t saved you all, you wouldn’t be 7 years younger…  you’d all be dead.”

“We’re a lot stronger than we were back then!”  she screams at him

“Won’t matter, none of you can defeat the king of the dragons, not even your precious slayers.”  He turns and walks away leaving her fuming. 

But she does start to wonder. _‘How are they going to defeat him?  Rogue said Erza has a plan, I wish I knew what it was…’_ And that’s when a familiar voice breaks into her mind.

_‘Lucy?  Lucy can you hear me?’_

_‘Warren, but how? I thought these bars cancel out any magic?’_

_“Everyone it’s working!”_ Lucy can hear cheering in the background, _‘I don’t know, maybe my telepathy is stronger.  Okay Erza wants to know if you can somehow get Acnologia to leave the cave tomorrow morning.’_

_‘How am I supposed to do that?!’_

_‘I don’t know, maybe ask him to get you something, food, a book, whatever but we need him to leave again.’_

_‘I’ll try.  Oh, and keep the channel open, I’ll try to contact you if I’m successful.’_

_‘Okay, I’ll let Erza know.’_

Warren breaks off the transmission, “She said she’ll try tomorrow morning.”

Erza, “Good job Warren.  Everyone, get some rest tonight, we’ll be up before dawn in case Lucy gets him to leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gomen for the short chapter, I've been busy with stories for upcoming NaLu week but I wanted to get something posted for anyone following this story. :)


	15. Chapter 15

In the dark confines of the cave, Lucy paces the length of her cell. _‘How do I get him to leave? Think Lucy Think!  A book, nah to simple.  That’s it!’_ she stops pacing, _‘hormones and cravings!  Maybe something for morning sickness.’_ She taps her chin, _‘Now what’s a hard thing to find, and a delicacy…’_ Pretty sure it’s the early morning, about 6am she starts shrieking.  “Acnologia!!! Acnologia get up!!  I need something!”  She bangs on the bars.  “Get the fuck Up!!!” she continues to scream.

“What!” he growls lighting a torch, “It’s too damn early!”  As soon as he walks up to the cage standing less than a foot from the bars she forces herself to vomit.  “What are you doing in there?!” he shouts at her.  “Don’t tell me you…”

She growls and swipes at his face drawing blood from his cheek, “Morning sickness you Asshole!  I need medicine to control it!  Go Get Me SOME!  And while you’re at it I want Funazushi and Strawberry Taiyaki too!”

“You bitch!”  He wipes the trickle of blood from the cut, “Why the hell are you so aggravating all of a sudden!  Are you trying to piss me off!”

“Well apparently you’ve never dealt with a pregnant woman before!  It’s called hormone changes Asshole!  I’m craving Funazushi and Strawberry Taiyaki and I want it now!  Now!  NOW!”  She starts to dry heave again.  “UGH!!” she screams.  “This friggin’ sucks!”

“Alright, alright, just shut Up already I’ll get you the damn Strawberry Taiyaki!  Fuck, I should have waited till you were further along!”

“Well too bad you didn’t plan better;” she snickers, “and Don’t forget the Funazushi too!”

“That’s too hard to find in these parts!”

“I need it!”

Snarling, “Well don’t get your hopes up!”

“And don’t forget something for this friggin’ morning sickness!”

“Where the hell do I get that!”

“I don’t know, figure it OUT!  Unless you wanna keep cleaning up the vomit!” She snickers again, “The smell of it must suck for your sensitive nose…”

Acnologia lets out a roar then turns away from her muttering under his breath, “Just like her goddamn mother!”   

“I didn’t pick her!” Lucy snaps back, “You did!”  earning her another growl but she just grins.  ‘Sucker!’  “Hurry Up!”

“Damn women!”  Stomping out of the cave, Acnologia sets out to look for what she wants.  The whole exchange, even though staged by her has left Lucy a little agitated.  In an effort to calm down, she starts to pace again, taking long deep breaths before remembering to call… 

_‘WARREN!  Warren Get Up!’_

_‘Huh, oh Lucy, is he gone?’_

_‘Yes!  He’s leaving right now!’_

_‘Okay, okay, I’ll go get Erza.’_

A strange tingling sensation catches her attention.  She stops her pacing and looks down at the hand that scratched Acnologia when she notices a little bit of his blood still under her nails.  The tingling begins traveling from her finger tips, up her arm until it has travelled her entire body making her shudder.  An unfamiliar and yet, familiar surge of power washes over her.  _‘I think…’ she smirks, ‘I just… absorbed some of his…’_

 _‘Please guys, hurry up!’_   The small confines of her cell, is making her feel a little claustrophobic and the added scent of her own vomit is not helping.  _‘Ugh, maybe I didn’t need to go that far…’_ she laments.  Lucy rips off a piece of the sheet to wrap around her nose, hoping to mask some of it. 

Warren wakes up Erza just as Happy and Charle come flying up too.  “He’s left and he looks pissed too.”

“I wonder what Lucy said to him?”

“It doesn’t matter, what matters is it worked.  Now let’s wake everyone up.  Happy, go get Natsu and Gajeel.”

“Aye!”  He flies off to find the two slayers.

 

Wasting no time, Lily & Gajeel and Happy & Natsu fly down to the cave.  Half way down the narrow passageway the darkness makes it difficult to see, even with their extraordinary senses.  Natsu lights a hand so they can see better and sprints the rest of the way with the others close behind.  Soon they see a faint light up ahead, as the corridor reveals the large cavern, “There she is!” Gajeel points. 

“Lushee!” Happy cries out.

Lucy pulls the cloth from her face and hurries to the door of the cage, “Natsu, Happy, Gajeel, Lily I’m so happy to see you guys!  Now get me out of here!” she rattles the bars.

“Stand back bunny girl.”  He bites the lock off the door and swings it open.

Natsu runs inside and grabs Lucy planting kisses all over her face.  “Oh Lucy, baby I missed you so much!” Wrapping his arms around her.

“I missed you too Natsu.” Tears of joy trickle down her face as she squeezes back.  “This was pure torture…”

Gajeel, “Come on, I hate to break up the reunion but let’s get the hell out of here.”

“Yes, I can’t stand to be here another second!”  She grabs her keys that Acnologia left lying on a table and they all head out of the cave where the others are waiting.  Shouts of elation ring out from the crowd as soon as they exit.    

“Lu, thank God you’re okay!” Levy hugs her best friend.  “You’re both okay, right?”

The celestial mage blushes a little, “Yeah, we’re fine, he didn’t do anything to hurt us.”

“Levy, we need to get to work.”

“I’m coming Freed.” She hugs Lucy again, “We’ll talk later okay?”

“Oh, we’re definitely gonna talk more about this!” she giggles, “Aunty Levy.”

Laughing, “Aunty Levy…  You know I’m spoiling that kid rotten!” she smirks before walking off to help Freed.

Happy flies into her arms next, “Lushee, I missed you!” he cries. 

“I missed you too, Happy.” Squeezing him to her chest.  “Were you a good boy while I was gone?”

“Of course I was…  I helped find you!”

“Then how about some fish when this is all over?” she smiles at him.

“Yay!”  

“Alright my turn buddy.”  Natsu pulls the cat off and sets him down.  He takes Lucy by the waist and puts a hand on her stomach.  “Are you sure everything’s okay?”

She caresses his cheek, “We’re fine Natsu, really.”  Her eyes soften, “I knew you were coming for us and that kept me sane.”

“I just, I’m still a little… in shock that…”

“…you’re gonna be a daddy.”  He nods shakily

“What if I screw up, or something happens to the kid or you, or its magic is….”

“Natsu,” chuckling, “this is a first for me too.” She holds his face in her hands in a reassuring manner.  “Whatever happens, we’ll get through it together.”  Her delicate touch brings such an instant calm to the nervous young father.

 _Exhale_ , he leans his head to her forehead, “You always know the right things to say to me Luce.”  She smiles and kisses his nose.  “I had to think about happy times just to keep from going crazy.”

“Like what?” she runs her hand on his chest.

“Things like our wedding or when I gave you your ring, but then I remembered an older promise I made to you.”

She tilts her head a little confused, “What promise?”

“When we were kids and used to get scared in the dark… I told you…”

“You’d never leave me alone…” she finishes his sentence, “…I remember.”  A feeling of nostalgia washes over her.  “I’m surprised you still remember that.”

“A promise is a promise,” he kisses her.  “Later I’ll tell you more…”  Letting out a deep exhale Natsu stands straight again and his tone becomes stern, “Right now, you are going to stay back with Mira and Levy once Acnologia returns.”

“Wait a minute, but I wanna fight side by side with you!”

“No,” he puts his hands on her shoulders, “you need to protect yourself and the baby, let us handle him.”

“But Natsu, I need to tell you something that happened in the cave, my powers… I’ve gained…”

He narrows his eyes, “Luce, I said it’s too dangerous…”

“But…”

“No buts, Lucy.  This time I won’t take no for an answer.  He is not getting his hands on you again!”

“Natsu…”  Seeing the seriousness in his eyes she just nods, “Okay I’ll stay back.”  _‘As long as I can…’_

A big grin spreads across his face, “Lucy… I think the stars just aligned...”

“Huh?”  She looks at him confused, “What are you talking about?” thrown from his sudden change in attitude.

“Remember… if I won an argument...”  But his smirk quickly dies when her eyes constrict.  “Oomph!” the air is knocked out of him when she punches him hard in the stomach.

Shrieking, “You are such a…” but she stops when Erza walks up interrupting her.

“Welcome back Lucy.  Happy & Charle said Acnologia came out pissed, how’d you get him to leave?”

Turning to Erza, “Oh, I pulled the pregnant hormonal crazy person, yelling and demanding medicine for the morning sickness and some weird craving foods.”

“Guess I deserved that crack…” Natsu uprights himself still holding his stomach, “So, what foods did you ask for?”

“Funazushi and Strawberry Taiyaki.”

Natsu cocks his head, “That is a weird combination, and you were yelling at him?  Pretty gutsy move.”

She laughs, “Oh I was screaming.  I haven’t had any actual cravings yet, but it’s still early and pregnant women can have mood swings so just warning you.”

Natsu smiles, “I think I can handle anything you throw at me.”

Lucy laughs harder, “We’ll see about that when the time comes.”

 

Meanwhile, the two enchanters have set to work.  “Periorismó periorismoú, Freed are you sure this will hold him?”  Levy asks the more experienced male.  “Cause if it doesn’t that’ll be bad for our guys.”

“It’s the strongest containment spell I know so I hope it’ll be enough.  I’ve never come up against someone as powerful as Acnologia before.”

“For our sakes, I hope it does the trick.”

They finish the spell and find Erza, “The enchantment is done.”

“Great job Levy & Freed.  Now everyone let’s get back and hide; we wait for him to return.  Wendy and the Dragon Slayers you’ll be up first so be ready.”  They all nod.

 

Lucy and Natsu walk a distance away from the groups for some privacy where they find a fallen log and sit down.  “Man, I’m so glad you’re safe in my arms again Luce,” he puts his arm around her, “I was going crazy not being able to do anything.”

“You didn’t do anything stupid, did you?”

He cups the back of his neck, “Well….  I was threatening to rush in after you,” he mumbles, “But Gajeel didn’t let me…”

“How’d he stop you?”

“Knocked me out.”

She giggles making Natsu frown.  “I’m sorry,” she kisses his nose making him wrinkle it. “But he did the right thing ‘cause knowing you, you would have done it too.”

“Yeah…” he exhales, “I know.”

“I’m glad because if Acnologia had killed you,” tears well up in her eyes, “that would have just killed me too.  And I don’t wanna go through that again.”

Seeing the tears in her eyes he lowers his head, “I’m sorry Luce…  I didn’t think of it that way.”

“It’s okay,” she hugs him tighter.  “You may be reckless, but you wouldn’t be you without that side too.  And no matter what, I love you for who you are.” 

He squeezes her back, “Sometimes I don’t think I deserve you.”

“Why would you ever think that Natsu?” she looks down, “It’s my fault we’re in this mess, my fault you were dragged into all of this...”

He cups her cheeks and forces her face back up but she averts her eyes, “Lucy look at me!” His forceful tone startles her a bit; she brings her eyes to meet his.  “Don’t you dare think that!  None of this is your fault, you didn’t choose to be his kid, you didn’t make him kidnap you, and you didn’t make me do anything I didn’t Want to do.” A tear drips down her face while his eyes soften.  “I love you more than life itself and I would give my life to protect you whether you like it or not.”

“Natsu…” more tears trickle down. 

He kisses her brusquely on the lips.  Grinning, “Of course, I hope it doesn’t come to that because I’m too young to die.”

She sniffles and punches his arm, “Friggin’ goof!”

“You love this goof!”

She sighs, “Guilty,” and pulls him in for another round of kisses.


	16. Chapter 16

For hours, they sit and wait but no Acnologia and it’ll be dark soon.  “Somethings wrong.”  Lucy whispers to Erza. “He should have been back by now.”

“I’ve been thinking the same thing.  He might have caught wind of us.”

Wendy- “So now what do we do?”

Lucy- “I sense that he’s hiding nearby, waiting for us to make a move.” She thinks for a moment.  “You just need him to set foot in the enchantment, right?  And that should hold him?”

“Yes, then Wendy will use the spell to stop him from transforming.”

“Is everyone ready to move once he shows?”  Erza nods.  “Then we need bait to lure him into it.” _Exhaling_ , “Natsu’s not going to like this one bit...” she utters under her breath.

“Bait?” 

 _‘Did you just say bait?!’_ Natsu screams in her head but she ignores him.

Lucy transforms into her winged self and flies to the mouth of the cave just past the enchantment.  “Shit!” mutters Erza. 

Natsu starts going nuts, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Gray all try to hold him down.  “What is she thinking!” he screams, “Lucy!”

“Acnologia I know you’re out there!” Lucy screams, “Show yourself you coward!” 

“I figured they’d try to rescue you, just didn’t think they’d be foolish enough to stay and fight me…”  He comes walking out from the forest.  “Especially you, daughter when you have two lives to protect now.”

“Don’t call me your daughter,” she narrows her eyes.  “I may have your blood in my veins but I will Never acknowledge your relationship to me.”

“Come now, I could teach you how to harness your powers to its fullest potential.”

“I don’t care about that!  I’m going to kill you so you’ll never bother me or my family ever again!”

“You will try, and you will fail like all the others.”  He steps into the enchantment; runes surrounding him on all sides.  “What the hell is this!!!” 

“Wendy now!!” Lucy and Erza scream at the same time.

Wendy jumps out and takes a stance.  She raises her arms in front of her, her hands in a cupped shape facing each other are held a few inches apart.  Beginning her chant, her body starts to glow white with her hair flying all around her. 

“Deus Zero.  Desmévoun éna dráko!  I bind the physical Dragon within you! Let it not transform the body of Acnologia!  Desmévoun éna daímona dráko!  Evil dragon you will not take physical form ever again!  I bind you into your human form!  I bind you Acnologia into your human form!!!”  She clamps her cupped hands together.  Acnologia begins to glow, he drops to the ground screaming and writhing in pain.  Keeping her hands together Wendy continues to chant. “Desmévoun éna daímona dráko!  I bind you Acnologia into your human form!  Desmévoun éna daímona dráko!  I bind you Acnologia into your human form!  Desmévoun éna daímona dráko!  I bind you Acnologia into your human form!!!” Flattening her palms together, “Anthrópinos Schíma! (Human Shape).”  “It is done.” The glow around her and Acnologia fade.  She staggers having exhausted so much magic to pull off the spell.  Romeo runs out and catches her carrying her back to the group. 

Lucy runs to Natsu and the other slayer’s who’ve formed a half circle around Acnologia.  “I’m sorry Natsu; I just had to make a split-second decision.”

Obviously angry, “We’ll talk about it later, now please; get back to Mira and Levy.”  She nods and turns but stops and grabs him for a kiss.  He wraps his arms around her and squeezes returning the kiss.

“I Love you Natsu.”

“I love you too Luce, now get back.”  She rushes to Levy and Mira’s side. 

Trying to change into a dragon, he’s not able to anymore.  “You bastards, what did you to do me!!” Acnologia roars.

Natsu- “We brought you to our level, no more shape shifting for you!” 

“I never thought one of you whelps would be a strong enough healer to pull off that spell.  No matter, I’ll still kill all of you and take my daughter back!”

Natsu growls and narrows his eyes, “You’ll never get your claws on Lucy again!”

Sting- “And we’re going to finish you like we were sent here to do!”

A low rumble reverberates around him.  Acnologia’s body starts to emit an energy force like the one Lucy did when Natsu died but his is different, black and vile it turns the stomachs of the surrounding mages.  “Ugh, his energy, it’s so nasty!”

“Katastrépsei Goiteía!!  Destroy Enchantment!” He screams out.  The magical cage holding him flickers and disappears.  Acnologia lets out a sinister laugh, and motions with his hands, _‘Come’_.

Natsu- “I’m all Fired Up!  Fire Dragon’s Brilliant Flame!”

Sting- “White Drive Holy Ray!”

Rogue- “Shadow Drive Dragon’s Crushing Fang!”

Gajeel- “Iron Dragon’s Roar!”

They blast Acnologia at the same time. 

He smiles at them.  “Stone Dragon Granite Scales!”  Growing a layer of solid granite scales all over his body, Acnologia takes the brunt of the blasts without a scratch.

“Son of A.” Gajeel screams. 

“My turn.” He smirks, “Crystal Dragon Diamond daggers!”  Crystal bladed knives fly at the slayers.  Gajeel is able to block by turning on his iron scales.  Rogue changes into his shadow form.  Sting and Natsu are able to dodge most of them but take a few scrapes to their arms or legs.  Sting and Rogue trigger their Dragon Force.  Natsu transforms into his END Dragon form.

As the battle rages, Lucy is starting to panic, _‘We’ve got to get Wendy up. I wonder if I use Epanafortisi while touching her I can get it to transfer... Oh hell it’s worth a shot.’_  Running over to Wendy, she kneels next to the unconscious girl.  Holding one hand to Wendy’s chest and the other to the sky she begins to chant, “Epanafortisi! Oh, Heavenly Bodies, bestow your healing powers upon this caster let it flow through me as your vessel into this child, grant me your everlasting power!” A warm yellow glow surrounds her body and Wendy’s, energy surges through her into Wendy enveloping her and infusing into her skin. 

Wendy’s eyes pop open and she sits up.  “How do you feel Wendy?”

“Completely recharged, Thank you Lucy!”

“You’re welcome,” she helps Wendy to her feet.  “The boys need all the help they can get.”

Wendy enters the battle and so does Laxus who just arrived.  6 dragon slayers against 1 but the odds are still stacked against that one’s 400 years of experience.   

“Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!”

“Lightning Dragon’s Heavenward Halberd!”

        “Sea King Dragons Elemental Torrent!” 

“White Shadow Dragon’s Rough Silk!”

        “Black Dragons Midnight Cloak!”

“Arms, Armor, Venier, Sky Dragon’s Wing Attack!”

“Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!”

        “Adamantine Dragon Scales!”

Both sides are taking damage but their magic is running low.  Other mages now join the battle to give the slayers a chance to recover.  Lucy uses her Epanafortisi spell to recharge the slayers energy before they head back out again.

“Ice Devil’s Rage!”

        “Fire Dragon’s Radiating Flame!”

“Gray-sama Noo!!  Water Shield!” blocking the fire.

“Juvia!”

“Unison blast! Shotgun!”

        Aconologia cannot dodge all the spikes in time and takes several hits roaring in pain but not down; not even close.

“Heaven’s Wheel, Circle Sword!”

        “Adamantine Dragon Scales!” her swords just bounce off.  “Your swords cannot break through my scales!” he grins, “Sky Dragon’s Roar!” knocking her down.  “Crystal Dragon Sapphire Burst!” 

“Erza!!!” covering her body with his Jellal screams, “Talus!” creating a wall of rocks to block the Sapphire daggers.  “Grand Chariot!” 

        Acnologia takes the blast dead on.  It knocks him down to his knees, blood runs from the corner of his mouth.  “Bastard.” He utters.

 

Lucy- “Ugh, he’s learned so many different types of Dragon Slayer magic that he’s negating half of their attacks.”

Mira- “Even in human form, he’s ridiculously still strong. 

Levy- “How much longer do you think we can keep this up, even with your Epanafortisi spell?”

Lucy- “Damn it, he’s got to have a weakness!  We just need to figure out what it is.  Maybe Anna left something, information on him with her spirits.  Open Gate of the Southern Cross, Crux!”

“Yes, my dear?”

“Grandpa Crux, did Anna leave anything, something that contains information about Acnologia with her spirits that could help us defeat him?”

“Let me check.” He disappears.

Reappearing he comes with a book in his hand.  “Aquarius said this was her diary.  You can have it, but she said don’t you dare lose it.”

“Thank you, Grandpa Crux!”

“Good Luck Lucy.” And disappears.

“Levy your...”

“Already on it.” She pulls out her magic reading glasses and starts to quickly read through the book.  “Wow she lists all the dragon arts she knows he’s learned or absorbed, Crystal Dragon, Cavern Dragon, Sea King Dragon, Black Dragon, Fire, Sky, Adamantine, Venom, Gale, Stone, it’s almost a dozen; that’s impressive.”

“Hello!!  Anything useful?!”

“Yeah wait, here!  Lucy, I think there was a second reason she sent you to this time.”

“Why?...”  But at that moment, Lucy’s sixth sense kicks in, wings sprout from her back and she rushes to the battle field leaving Levy and Mira dumbfounded.  When she reaches it, she sees Acnologia in his Sea King dragon form readying himself to blast Natsu who is on his knees panting severely from an energy drain with a dragon roar.  Bellowing “NO!” She lands in front of Natsu just in time as the roar hits.  When the dust settles they see her standing transformed into a new form with a crystal shield surrounding the couple.

“How the fuck did you learn Crystal dragon?!  They aren’t around anymore!”

She smirks as she turns off the shield, “Remember the cut I gave you, all I needed was a drop of your blood to trigger your magic within me!”  She quickly grabs Natsu and flies him to safety to recharge him.

“Lucy, I told you…”

“Natsu shut it, I’m not going to let you die whether You like it or not.”  She recharges him.

“Thank you, Babe.” He cups her cheek.

“I love you too much too, now go back out and kick ass!”

“Yes ma’am!  I’m fired up!”  he flies back to the battle.

When she returns, Levy reads her a quote from the diary, “A celestial wizard in command of all 13 keys who also possesses dragon slayer abilities, could harness both the stars and the dragon slayers power to bring down its heavenly might onto any enemy.  If the plans I set into motion come to fruition, my daughter will someday become a Celestial Dragon Slayer and she may be the only one who will be able to defeat Acnologia.”

“Ugh Mom, why didn’t you leave this book to me sooner!  But I don’t have all 13; remember Aquarius’ key is gone.”

“Yukino is here and she has 3.”

“That’s still not 13, and I don’t know what spell to use either!”

“No, but I do and I have a gift from the King.”

“Leo!”

“Hello Princess.  You don’t need Yukino’s help; she can lend you her keys for the spell to work.  The King also is granting you temporary use of Aquarius’ new key.”  He hands it to her.

“Temporary?  And what’s the spell?  Levy go get Yukino please.”  She nods and runs off.

“He said, he wants to help you defeat Acnologia because he poses such a great threat to the world, but once the spell is done the key will disappear back to wherever it is waiting for you to find it.  The spell is Krísi Ton Ouranón- Judgment of the Heavens.  Here is the incantation; it’s similar to Urano Metria.”  He hands her a paper.  “But I must warn you; this spell requires a massive amount of energy from you to perform, more than Urano Metria or even Gottfried.”

She reads over the paper. _‘I call upon the 88 Stars of the Heavens... With the Power of the Golden 13, I Beckon its judgment be brought upon our enemy.  Give me the power to smite the one who dares to hurt us!  I am the Celestial Dragon Queen who reigns over the stars!  Heed my call, Open Gate of Acumen and your Heavenly Judgment.  Shine Krísi Ton Ouranón!’_

Looking back up, “I understand.  Thank you, Leo; and please thank the King for us.”

“I will, good luck Princess...” he disappears.      

 

Levy runs back with Yukino in tow.  After explaining the situation, she gladly hands over her keys.  “Thank you Yukino.”  Taking flight, Lucy races to the battle field to find Erza.  “I know how to stop him!”


	17. Chapter 17

Levy runs back with Yukino in tow.  After explaining the situation, she gladly hands over her keys.  “Thank you Yukino.”  Taking flight, Lucy races to the battle field to find Erza.  “I know how to stop him!”

“Tell me!”

Lucy summarizes Anna’s diary, Celestial Dragon Slayer and spell.  “You guys just keep him away from me long enough to recite the spell.  I have a feeling I’ll be unable to fight back once I begin.”

“Okay let’s do it.  Someone get me Natsu!”

Jellal rushes to the battle and finds him, only explaining that Erza and Lucy are asking for him.  _‘Lucy are you okay?’_ he shouts in his head, panicked that something was wrong.

_‘I’m fine Natsu but we need to explain something to you.’_

_‘Explain what?’_

_‘Just follow Jellal!’_

When he arrives, Lucy tries to explain the plan but his fidgeting tells her he’s not at all happy about it. 

Erza- “I don’t care if you don’t like it, your job and the others is to protect Lucy at all costs while she performs the spell.”

“I don’t want her in harm’s way!  Lucy, you promised me!”

“I’m sorry Natsu but I believe what my mother and the Spirits said; I’m the only one who can defeat him; it’s the only way.”

“Ahh!  Just stay behind me!”

“Lucy, wait take this.”  Jellal produces golden flames.  “This will help to amplify your power and energy level.”

“Flames of Rebuke!  Isn’t that…”

“Yes, what helped Natsu against Zero.”  Nodding she eats the flames and its power immediately sets off her Dragon Force; producing a white aura around her. 

Erza- “Ready for this?”

“Yes,” Lucy nods, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Lucy and Natsu carry Erza and Jellal back to the front lines where the two women assess the situation.  They see that the dragon slayers are running low on energy again and the other mages are faring no better. 

Lucy- “We need to make this quick before they all start dropping.”

“Everyone, don’t get too close to Acnologia, but keep him away from us!” shouts Erza.

Natsu kisses Lucy brusquely on the lips before moving in front of her.  “Hold the line guys!!” he roars. 

 

Lucy takes a stance with her head down; she must focus all her energy accurately. _‘I can do this!’_   Calming her mind and body everyone is surprised when a more melodious humming sound begins to reverberate from Lucy.  Acnologia who happens to be in his Crystal Dragon form clutches his ears, the pitch of her resonance is enough to shatter crystal.  Seeing his scales starting to crack he switches to his Black Dragon form. 

She looks back up with purple eyes and cries out, “Celestial Dragon Slayer, Heavens Queen!” Her white aura now turns golden, so brilliant it’s as if she herself was a star from the heavens.  Purplish scales appear on her face, neck, and upper arms.  White wings tipped in gold sprout from her back, and her clothing changes into a long white Grecian gown.   A silver and gold crown with celestial markings adorn her head, her hair now eloquently braided wraps to the back and is weaved in with the crown.  Holding all 13 keys in her hands, she raises them to the sky. 

 

Without warning she freezes in place and falls into a trance with her eyes glazing over.  They all see a figure of a woman cloaked in light standing above and behind Lucy who begins to speak through her.  “Acnologia, your time has come!”

“Anna?!!  No, it can’t be you!  You’re dead, I killed you after you betrayed me!!!”

“I set all of this into motion 400 years ago!  I knew that if you had found us you would have killed us both.  It was the heavens themselves that revealed to me that Lucy would be the one to bring you down some day so I sent her here with the others for her own protection until that day could come, and come now it has!”    

“NOOOO!”  Acnologia roars, “Impossible!”  He tries to send blasts at Lucy but the other slayers block all his attempts.  They along with other mages keep him encircled and Jellal uses his Dark Grab spell to restrain him for as long as he can.

“Zeref believed that it would be the Dragons Slayers who would stop you, but I knew, they would just be her protectors until she could grow strong enough, and powerful enough…”  Looking down with moist eyes, “Thank you Natsu for protecting my little girl all of these years.”

“Hey, I’m the one who made her a Dragon Slayer!” shouts Sting

“Sting, I’m sorry, but it wasn’t supposed to have been you.  It was always meant to have been Natsu; that’s why I had them married as children.  I just didn’t know that the Dragons were going to erase all of your memories and fate would take longer to run its course.”  Natsu grins at Sting and Sting just huffs and turns away.  Looking back to Acnologia, “This is good-bye; my love.  Natsu please tell my daughter I love her and I will always watch over her….”  The woman fades away.

Coming out of the trance Lucy is crying; tears tumble down her cheeks.  “Mom;” she had heard everything. 

Acnologia roars again, “I am not going to let you destroy me!!  I will kill you like I killed your mother!!” 

Snapping back to the situation, “We’ll see about that!  Mom this is for you!” She screams and resumes the spell.  Raising her hands back to the sky she chants.

 

“I call upon the 88 Stars of the Heavens..

With the Power of the Golden 13, I Beckon its judgment be brought upon our enemy. 

Give me the power to smite the one who dares to hurt us! 

I am the Celestial Dragon Queen who reigns over the stars! 

Heed my call, Open Gate of Acumen and your Heavenly Judgment. 

Shine Krísi Ton Ouranón Upon

Acnologia!!”

 

All 13 Celestial Spirits appear behind her swathed in the same golden yellow light, but now that glow has taken on the outline of a dragon with wings outstretched.  From the heavens above a beam of scorching brilliant yellow light shoots down onto Acnologia paralyzing him.  The surrounding mages and slayers shield their eyes and back as far away as they can.  Stinging, burning surges rip throughout his body like electric shocks; torturous screams of agony resound from him as the heat of the light sears him with the intensity of a thousand suns.  Falling to the ground he begins to writhe and twist from the pain.  After several grueling minutes the heavenly light dissipates leaving Acnologia a motionless shell of ash on the ground; he’s been cremated.    

 

The light around Lucy also fades along with the Spirits behind her, and Aquarius’ key.  She wavers; the drain on her energy was considerable.  Natsu rushes and breaks her fall and Wendy runs up and immediately begins to heal her. 

“Is she okay!!” screams Natsu, “Is the baby okay!”

Wendy- “They’re fine, she’s just exhausted and may stay unconscious for a bit while I restore her.  Let’s get her back to camp.”

Nodding, he picks her up and carries her while Wendy follows along with Levy and Mira.  The remaining slayers use their roars to blow the ash away until no trace of Acnologia remains.  Cheering and shouts of joy mark the end of the 400 year battle. 

 

Back at camp, Natsu places Lucy on a cot and sits beside her holding her hand.  Wendy continues to work on her until she feels Lucy is out of any danger. 

“Let her rest okay Natsu, that’s what she needs now.”

“Thank you Wendy.  I’ll just stay here until she wakes up.” She nods and walks away.

Mira starts preparing food, with the help of some of the others; everyone is tired and famished but spirits are high with the defeat of Acnologia.  In true Fairytail fashion, a party atmosphere takes over, but for Natsu, his revelry will have to wait until he is sure his wife and child are okay.

“Here,” Sting hands him a plate of food, “you need to eat something Natsu.”   

“Thank you.”  As Sting starts to walk away Natsu calls him back.  “And Sting, thank you for helping us out there.”

Without turning around, _Sigh_ , “Her heart may belong to you, but I’d still do anything to protect her.  Take good care of her okay.”  And he walks away.

 

After eating dinner, Natsu falls into a deep sleep with his head resting on the cot.

 

When she awakens the next morning, she turns over onto her side and see’s Natsu asleep.  Gently, she runs her fingers through his hair. 

“Lucy, that feels nice...”  She smiles.

“Lucy!” he pops up, “You’re awake!”  He hugs her tight.

“Good morning my love,” caressing his face. 

“How are you feeling?”

Yawning, “Still a bit tired but I’ll be fine.  I just need to recharge myself.”  She sits up and stretches and her stomach starts to growl. 

Chuckling, “I’ll go get us breakfast.”

“Thank you babe.”  While waiting for him to return, Lucy casts the Epanafortisi spell and feels reinvigorated.

Returning with food he sits on the cot next to her.  “Natsu, I’m sorry I worried you with all of this.”

“Lucy, don’t.  I’m sorry too for being so over protective.”

“It’s your job.” She smiles, “Just like Anna said, thank you for protecting me all these years.”

“I know it’s kinda crazy how she almost planned all of this huh?!”

“Yeah,” she chuckles, “crazy.”

 

“Time to go home everyone!” shouts Erza.  “Sting, thank you for Sabertooth’s help.”

“Anytime!  It’s just awesome that we don’t need to worry about him showing up anymore.”

Before leaving Lucy and Levy search through Acnologia’s cave.  They find a treasure trove of information on the different types of dragon’s and their magic.  With the help of the men they pack it all up to haul it back to the guild for further research. 

 

Even though she’s feeling fine, Natsu insists on carrying Lucy home.  Taking flight, at first, he heads in the direction of Magnolia but once they’ve cleared the forest he changes and veers south.  “Where are we going?”  She asks him.

“To see something first.”

 

An hour later he lands next to what looks to be a very old, time worn temple.  Large, ancient trees surround it, vines creep in and around its entrance almost camouflaging it from anyone passing by.  “Where are we?”

“I guess she spoke into my head right before she disappeared, but your mom asked me to show you something and gave me these directions…”

He leads her into the heart of the temple.  Lighting a flame in his hand it reveals a stone statue of a woman in a Grecian style gown.  On her head is a crown just like the one Lucy bore as the Celestial Queen.  Staring at her features Lucy gasps, “It’s Anna!” Her hands move to her gaping mouth, “It’s my mom!”  Surrounding her are statues of the 13 Celestial spirits.

“We built this place for her…… after Acnologia killed her.”  Leo walks out from behind one of the statues.  “I’m sorry we couldn’t tell you about this sooner, but we didn’t want to change your destiny.  You needed to finish the path that Anna had set into motion first.”

“So, is that a statue of her?”  She stammers.

He shakes his head no, “That is her.” 

“What do you mean that’s her!”

“After Acnologia killed her we took her body and transformed it into a stone statue… We all loved her very much, even the King and we wanted to keep her presence alive in a way.  It is because of our love for her and you that the King broke the rules to lend you Aquarius’ key; he wanted justice for her and he knew that you would be able to deliver it.”

“At least you have somewhere to come to if you ever want to see her.”  Natsu hugs Lucy.  “It’s nice to still have her around, in a way.”

Tears are trickling down her face.  She nods, “You’re right.”  “Leo thank you, thank all of you for doing this.”

“It was our pleasure to serve her, and now to serve her beloved daughter.  I’ll see you later Princess.”  He disappears. 

“Ready to go home Luce?”

“Yeah I think so.”  As she’s about to turn something shiny catches her eyes.  “What is that?”  She walks closer to the statue of Aquarius. 

At its base, she bends down and picks up a key.  “Oh my God, Natsu, it’s Aquarius’ key!  It’s really her Key!”   

He grins at her, “Let’s try it out.” He coaxes.  “We passed a pond on our way here.

Flying straight for it, Lucy quickly holds the key to the water’s edge and calls, “Open Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!”

“Finally, took you long enough to find my key!”  She glares.

“Aquarius!!” she runs up and hugs onto her.  Tears are running down her face once again.

“Ugh, you brat, let go of me.  I’m in the middle of a date!”

“Gomen, tell Scorpio I said hi.”

“ _Tch_.”  But smiles as she disappears.

Turning back to Natsu shrugging her shoulders, “Same ‘ole Aquarius.  I don’t care, at least I found her again!”  “Now I am ready to go home.”


	18. Chapter 18- Circle of Life

Back in Magnolia, Lucy’s morning sickness becomes the next major battle for her.  Trying to do what he can for his wife, he holds her hair up as she pukes for the second time that day.  “Ugh Natsu, could you please go get Wendy!”  He rushes as fast as he can to the guild hall, grabbing Wendy and flies back home to his stricken wife.  When he returns, Lucy is lying down on the couch curled up.

Wendy kneels beside her friend and checks Lucy’s temperature which feels normal, “Lucy, is it just the morning sickness, no other pains or discomfort?

“No, it’s just the nausea; I can barely keep anything down.  Is there anything you can do for me?”

“Temporarily, but Porlyusica will probably have some herbs or something that will help you for longer.”  “Natsu, could you run over and see if she’s got anything for morning sickness?”

His face drains a little, “Ugh, but that woman creeps me out...” he whines.

“Natsu will you just go and get me something!!!” Lucy screams

“Holy shit!” He flinches, “I’m going!  I’m going!” and starts walking towards the door muttering, “Damn mood swings…” under his breath

“I Heard That!”  He jumps and sprints out of the house.

As Wendy lays her hands-on the blonde’s abdomen, Lucy can feel immediate relief as her twisted stomach relaxes.  She closes her eyes enjoying the momentary reprieve.  “Lucy, there’s something I need to tell you.”

Opening her eyes again she turns her head towards her friend.  With an air of concern in her voice.  “What is it Wendy, there’s nothing wrong with the baby is there?”

“No, nothing’s wrong, perfectly healthy…” Wendy smiles allaying Lucy’s fears for a second, “it’s just um not a baby, but babies…”

Lucy’s eyes widen from the shock, “Come again, did you just use an ‘s’ ?”

She smiles again at her friend, “You’re having twins.”

All the color drains from Lucy’s face, “Ta, ta, twins!”  Thank goodness, she’s lying down or she might have keeled over.  She wants to scream in her head but catches herself; that wouldn’t be fair to Natsu to learn of it that way.

Wendy can sense the anxiety rising in Lucy and tries to keep her calm.  “You’re only a couple of months along, by the 7th month you might need to be on bed rest but we’ll play it by ear, see how you’re feeling okay?  Don’t worry, I’ll check on you often and of course if you feel anything amiss, I’ll rush right over.”

“I feel faint now…” she whimpers.  “You haven’t told anyone have you?”

Wendy shakes her head, “Not even Natsu.  I wanted to tell you first.”

Lucy manages a weak smile, “Thanks Wendy.”  But in her mind, she’s panicking; she was already a little nervous about having one baby but to be told there would be two…   

 

An hour later Natsu returns with some herbal remedies from Porlyusica and instructions on how to use them.  “She said this should help calm the morning sickness, and the mood swings…”  He braces from the last part of that sentence.”

But Lucy’s affect is unusually dull, “Thank you, Natsu for getting it so quickly.” 

Surprised and somewhat worried, “You’re not mad about that quip?”  _‘Is something wrong?’_

_‘Nothing’s wrong, I’ll tell you after Wendy leaves.’_

Looking at the two of them, “I think I should be going now, you guys have something to discuss.”  She hugs her friend. 

“Wendy, thank you for helping me with the morning sickness.”

“Of course, Lucy, and if you have any other concerns you know where to find me.  Bye Natsu.”  She waves and heads back to the guild hall.

“Discuss?” Natsu cocks his head

Lucy pats the couch beside her, “Maybe you should sit.”

Taking a place beside her, Natsu takes her hand, “Is something wrong with the baby!” Concern fills his voice.

She squeezes it and exhales, “Everything is fine, with… the babies.” Her voice is barely a whisper

Natsu breathes a sigh of relief, “Oh, that’s good…” and then it hits him, “Wait!  Did you say babies?!”

Lucy nods, “Wendy senses twins.”

His eyes light up bigger than she’d ever seen it before, “That’s awesome news!” and gathers his wife in his arms, “I hope it’s a boy and a girl.”

But Lucy’s logical side is getting the best of her, she stands up and starts pacing. “I’m glad you’re excited.  But this means we’ll need to start renovating the house now, we’ll need a tow more rooms not just one.  Wendy said that I’m only at 2 months now but by 7 months I could end up on bed rest.  Then we need to get double of everything, cribs, clothes, diapers.  And what if I can’t handle two, I mean Bisca used to tell me stories about being pregnant with Asuka and when she was an infant…” she exhales.  “…will it double that discomfort.  Not to mention once they’re born I mean geez, the feedings, and the changings, we’ll barely get enough sleep… I can’t even imagine….”

Natsu watches for a few minutes, allowing his wife to get it all off her mind.  Chuckling, he finally stands up grabbing her gently by the waist.  “Lucy…” he kisses her to stop her from talking, “Will you stop worrying so much, I’ll take care of the house; you just focus on yourself and our babies; and hell, there are a bunch of new aunties and uncles just waiting for them; we’ll probably have to fight them to hold our own kids!”  He softens his eyes and kisses her forehead, “Right?”

“But…”  She sighs and cups his cheek laughing, “You’re right.  I can just imagine their reaction when they find out there’s two of them.” 

“Well, if your stomach is feeling better, we could go now and let them know.”

“Yeah…” she sighs, “let’s just get this over with.”

 

“TWINS!!” shriek all the girls surrounding Lucy.  Wendy just nods her head and smiles confirming it for them. 

Immediate chatter commences drowning out any other conversations in the hall. 

“I wonder if it’s two girls, two boys?”

“Or a boy and a girl.”

“Who do you think they’ll take after?” 

“Natsu?”

“Lucy?”

“Both?!” 

“I say if it’s a girl she should have pink hair, brown eyes and fire magic.  A boy with yellow hair green eyes and celestial magic.” 

“No way, complete opposites of their parents.” 

“But Lucy has both magics so it’s totally possible one or both could have it too.” 

“Whoa, the kids could be even more powerful than the parents!” 

“Talk about a handful.” 

“Seriously!” 

“Hey, have you started thinking of names?” 

“What about Ryuu, that’s a nice one.” 

“That could be good for a girl or a boy.” 

“Hayami?” 

“Sorano?” 

“Isn’t that the Oracion Seis chick?”

“Yeah but it has a nice meaning.”

“Hoshi?” 

“Nah that sounds like a boy’s name.” 

“Well they might need one for a boy too.” 

“Nashi would be adorable for a girl!” 

“Ooh, I like Nashi, it’s like a combination of Natsu and Lucy!”

“Miyo?”

“Fudo?” 

“Eww, Fudo??”

“What!  It means god of fire and wisdom.” 

“Ichiro?”  

“Kane?”  

“I like Lucas for a boy.”  

“Koichi?”  

“Tatsuo?” 

“Hikari?” 

“We should start planning the baby shower!”

“Isn’t it a bit soon?” 

“Do you need help with the house?” 

“Yeah we need to add two more rooms and a second bathroom before the babies come.” 

“We can help with that!” 

“Yeah count me in!” 

“Us too!”

 

Third month

As the renovations commence on their home, Natsu insists that Lucy stay at the guild during the day, he doesn’t want her stressing out over anything.  Prompting her down the path, “Lucy just stay with the girls at the guild, we’ll take care of the house.”

“But I wanna help with something.”

“No, it’s a lot of physical labor and you could get hurt.”

“Oh Fine.” She pouts.  “But I really hate feeling like an invalid.”

“You can worry about the stuff for their rooms.   I’m no good for that kind of thing.”

“Maybe I could do a mission or something, I can’t just sit around it’s boring.”

“Only if it’s easy and Wendy clears you for it.” Her eyes light up cause she was sure he was gonna say no.  “But…” she frowns again.  “Not by yourself, someone needs to go with you.”

“But then I’ll need to split the reward!  You are being too over protective!”

He grins, “That’s my job remember.”

“Hmph!” she crosses her arms

But he just laughs, “I think you should take this free time and just work on your novel, I’m sure you’ve got a lot of material to use now.”

“Maybe…”

“It could be a story of all your adventures,” grinning at her, “the exploits of a feisty celestial wizard and her handsome dragon slayer.”

She laughs, “Handsome huh?”

“What!  You don’t think I’m handsome?”

“Of course, I do!”  kissing his pouty lips, “but that’s not what makes the character special.”

“So, what does?”

She pats Natsu’s chest, “His heart.”

 

Fifth month

The renovations are finally complete on the home, two new bedrooms and one more bathroom has been added.  Lucy’s morning sickness has finally gone away but the cravings are driving Natsu a little crazy.

“Natsu,” Lucy pushes on the sleeping man, “get up I’m hungry.”

“But, it’s like 3 in the morning.  The stores are all closed.”

“Please Natsu!  I really want ice cream with hot sauce.” she wines louder, “PLEASE!”

“Alright,” he rubs his eyes and rolls out of bed, “I think we got some of that.  I’ll go get it.”

“Thanks Babe!!”

 

“Natsu, I’m craving some sweet dango, can you get some?”

“Natsu, did you eat all of that spicy curry?!!”

“Natsu, run to the store and get more strawberries please.  Don’t forget the milk so I can make shakes later.”

“Natsu, I really want spicy seafood ramen.”

“Natsu.  Natsu.  Natsu.”

“AHHHH!  Lucy you’re killing me!”

“Hey!  I didn’t do this to myself!”

 

“You know, maybe you and Levy can go on a mission or something for a few days _….”   ‘To give me some time to…’_

_‘Wow!  Seriously, you’re trying to get me out of the house so You can relax!’_

_‘Shit!  Could you at least let me finish the thought before you chime in… damn telepathy!’_   “I wanted to get some missions done and build up some money before the babies come.”  Lucy starts bawling.  In a panic Natsu’s not sure what to do so he just hugs her, “Why are you crying, what I say?”

“I’m such a witch!  I assumed that since I’ve been driving you crazy you wanted me to go away…”

“Lucy you’re not a witch…”

“Yes, I am!” She cries harder

“Baby please calm down,” he rubs her back, “this anxiety is not good…”

“Don’t tell me to calm down!  Do you have any idea how hard this is!  My friggin emotions are all over the place.”

“That’s obvious…” he mumbles, “I mean okay, just… how about I get you some tea, that helps you relax.”

“Okay,” she sniffles and sits on the couch. 

By the time he returns from the kitchen she appears to have fallen asleep so he places the cup on the coffee table.  _Exhale,_ _‘I think this has been harder than any mission…  But I’d still do it again.’_ He smiles lovingly at his wife.

 _‘That’s good to know.’_   She smiles with her eyes still shut.  _‘But two is plenty for now…’_

 _‘Says you…’_ he grins, _‘I’d like three or four.’_ But she doesn’t reply, Lucy has fallen asleep for real.    

 

Month 6

During one of Wendy’s exams on Lucy, she can finally determine the sex of the babies.

“Well you guys, looks like it will be a boy and a girl.”

Natsu pumps his fists in the air, “That’s friggin awesome!  I got my wish!”

“I sense magic from both, but I have no idea what type.”

Lucy- “All that matters is they are healthy.,” she sits up with Natsu’s assistance, “At least now we can start buying stuff for their rooms since we know the sexes.”

Suddenly, the infirmary doors burst open as Levy and Mira push their way in.

“So, did we hear you say boy and a girl?!!!!” Mira squeals excitedly

“Lu, you get the best of both worlds!”

Mira squeals, “I’m gonna start planning the baby shower!!” and runs out of the infirmary.

“And I’m gonna help her!”  Levy rushing out after her

Lucy chuckles, “Oh boy, this is going to be crazy, I just know it.” 

 

The following month at Natsu & Lucy’s Baby Shower, it’s a whole guild affair.  Friends from other guilds drop in and even Makarov comes by for a visit.

Natsu runs up to him with Lucy slowly making her way over, “Gramps!  How’s retirement treating ya!”

“Never thought it would ever happen, but Erza’s doing a great job.  So boy, are you ready for the babies?”

Natsu grins, “I think so.  I’m excited to have my own family to come home to!” 

Lucy smiles at him with a little moisture in her eyes.  _‘I Love you Natsu.’_  

_‘Love you too Luce!’_

Makarov beams at the young couple, “You two carry the future of Fairytail…” he wipes a tear from his eye, “and I’m just so happy I lived to see it.”

Lucy hugs him, “Awe Gramps!  Thank you for letting me join all those years ago and making my dreams come true.”

“My dear we are the ones lucky enough to have you.” He hugs her back, “and Thank Mavis Natsu ran into you that day!”

As the party is about to begin the boys have planted themselves at one of the tables.

Gray- “Again, why do we have to be here?” 

Natsu- “Yeah, this is supposed to be the girl’s thing to do!  I just came for the food.”

Lucy- “Do you guys really wanna leave and make Mira angry?”

“ _Tch_ , No.”  Natsu pouts.

Gray- “I don’t mind staying, I just don’t see why we have to participate.”

Levy- “We have games planned and some are for the future daddies.”

Gajeel- “What future daddies?!”

Levy- “You guys will be daddies one day.”

Gray- “Who says??”

Levy and Juvia look at each other smiling and back to their guys, “We do.”

Gajeel- “Is there something….”

Gray- “…that you’re not telling us?”

Levy’s cheeks heat up, “Um well…. I just found out I’m 4 weeks pregnant.”

“Juvia too…. 5 weeks”

Lucy shrieks, “Wow!!!  Congratulations you guys!!  Our kids will all be so close in age!”

“Welcome to the club!!”  Natsu slaps the two blubbering guys next to him.  Snickering, “I can’t wait till you guys go through the fun I did.”

Gajeel- “P-pip..squeak… I, I…  Gehe!  I can’t believe it, I’m gonna be a dad!”  He grabs Levy and lifts her up in a hug.

Gray- “J-Juvia,” he pulls her into a kiss. “I’m gonna be a father!”  

“Gray-sama is not mad at Juvia?”

He shakes his head and smiles, “Juvy, you’ve just made me so happy.  I think Ur and my father will finally rest in peace.”

Mira walks into the conversation, “Oh my goodness, more babies!” and faints. 

Lucy chuckles, “Someone go get Laxus!”

Makarov grins from the bar. “Well Mavis… your dreams will carry on…” 

 

Month 9

Natsu is pacing outside of the infirmary door.  He can feel his wife’s pain and hear her discomfort but Porlyusica had kicked him out when he couldn’t stay still.  Finally, Wendy comes out.  “Natsu, Lucy is close and Porlyusica said you can come back in if you can stay calm.”

He nods nervously.  Following Wendy back in he sees Lucy on the bed, sweat covers her body, her hair matted down around her face.  Wendy is keeping her pain levels down but the contractions are getting stronger.  “Natsu...” she whimpers

“I’m here Lucy.”  He rushes to her side and takes her hand. 

“Boy, just don’t do anything but sit there.”  Porlyusica scolds him.  He stiffens and nods fervently.

Lucy starts to cry out and squeezes his hand tightly, any tighter and she’s going to break it.  He flinches and grits his teeth but doesn’t let go.  “Ugh, get them out of me already!” she screams

“She’s dilated far enough, it’s time.” States Porlyusica.  “Wendy, be ready.”  The girl nods.  “Lucy, I need you to prop your legs up for me.  Okay good.” She lifts the blanket up.  “Alright, when you feel the urge to push I need you to push as hard as you can, understood?”

“Yeah!”  Wendy is monitoring her contractions.  As soon as she sees Lucy’s stomach muscles tighten she tells Lucy to push.

“Ehh Ahhh.” Lucy pushes with all her might.   

“Good, you’re doing good girl.  I see a head…...”

 

…….A few hours later the new family is surrounded by their closest friends.

“They’re beautiful.”  Levy whispers.

Lucy is sitting up in bed holding their baby boy and Natsu stands next to her cradling their little girl like she was the most precious gem in all the world.  Just as the Fairytail girls had predicted, their son has golden blonde hair like his mother and the girl a darker salmon colored hair similar to her dad, but both the children’s eye colors do not match either parents. 

“Wow his eyes are stunning!”

“A purplish red; that is very unique.”

“Awww, and her eyes are a beautiful sky blue!”

“She is going to be so gorgeous when she gets older, and he is gonna be so handsome!”

“Have you decided on the names?”

Lucy and Natsu look at each other, she smiles to him, “go ahead babe, tell them.”

Grinning from ear to ear, “Nashi Layla Dragneel and Ryuu Koichi Dragneel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued……..
> 
> Final book in this trilogy will be a Next generation one. Dragneel Family Heirloom
> 
> Thank you for reading my story :)


End file.
